Antagonis
by cherylion
Summary: Semua orang berpikir bahwa Baekhyun hanyalah sosok perempuan kaya yang licik khas peran antagonis dalam drama-drama yang sering ditayangkan di TV. Sampai akhirnya, dia melakukan segala cara untuk merebut Chanyeol. Tidak, dia bukan wanita jahat, dia hanya berusaha mendapatkan cintanya. Chanbaek/Baekyeol
1. Chapter 1

**Antagonis**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt, _Genderswitch_  
**

 **Rate: T**

 **a/n:**

 **FF ini di remake dari FF Super Junior dengan judul asli "He's Mine And That's It". Saya hanya me _remake_ nya. Namun, ada kemungkinan jika nanti akan banyak alur yang berbeda dari cerita aslinya. _Anyway_ , selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PART 1**

Menurutku, di dunia ini tidak ada yang baik dan yang jahat. Hanya ada manusia yang menjalani takdir kehidupannya. Yang membuat kategori baik dan buruk itu bukan Tuhan yang menciptakan kita, tetapi masyarakat. Mereka yang memutuskan apa yang boleh dan apa yang tidak. Apa yang pantas dilakukan dan apa yang tidak pantas dilakukan. Mereka yang menciptakan norma, peraturan, bahkan hukuman. Katanya, biar kita sebagai manusia bisa lebih berbudaya dan bersikap layaknya manusia.

Contoh sederhananya adalah tokoh antagonis. Yah, mungkin kalian sering mendengar kata itu. Antagonis itu sama dengan jahat, iri, kejam, menyebalkan, dan sederet kata-kata sifat yang tidak baik lainnya. Tapi tidakkah kalian pernah memikirkan bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan mereka? Mungkin karena kita selalu disuguhi sudut pandang dari tokoh protagonis, sehingga kita selalu senang apabila para tokoh antagonis mendapat hukuman.

Mari sekarang kita balik ke sudut pandang itu. Bagaimana kalau kita lihat dari sudut pandang Yoo Hye Yi terhadap hidupnya dan hubungannya dengan Hwang Tae Kyung dan Go Mi Nam? (Ini dari drama You're Beautiful kalau kalian lupa). Bagaimana kalau Yoo Hye Yi kita tempatkan menjadi pemeran utama? Pasti kalian menyetujui hubungannya dengan Hwang Tae Kyung dan menganggap Go Mi Nam itu hanya seorang perempuan lemah yang tidak punya pendirian karena tidak bisa menetapkan hatinya memilih Tae Kyung, Shin Woo, bahkan Jeremy.

Yah, seperti itulah hidupku. Kalau kalian mengetahui kisah ini dari sisi perempuan itu pasti kalian akan menyebutku sebagai tokoh antagonis. Tapi maaf, kalian membaca cerita ini dari sudut pandangku. Jadi tentu saja aku yang menjadi tokoh protagonisnya dan dia yang akan menjadi tokoh antagonisnya. Apa? Kalian bilang aku curang? Oh, tidak bisa. Itulah hidup. _Bad things and good things happened_.

.

.

"Kau kuberi waktu tiga bulan untuk menyelesaikannya, dan setelah itu… aku harap aku tidak pernah melihatmu menemuinya lagi." Kata seorang perempuan dengan rambut magentanya kepada laki-laki yang sedang duduk diam di hadapannya.

Laki-laki itu hanya bisa menghela nafas perlahan sebelum akhirnya memandang wajah sang perempuan. "Jadi kau tidak marah?"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak marah?." Tanya sang perempuan balik. Dia memandang mata sang lelaki sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia pergi dari café dan meninggalkannya.

"Apa dia gila? Aku tidak marah? Yang benar saja!," kata perempuan itu setelah sampai di mobilnya.

Wajar kan kalau seorang tunangan marah pada tunangannya yang ketahuan masih menemui mantan pacarnya? Hal itu juga yang baru tadi aku rasakan. Dia menemui perempuan yang notabenenya adalah pacarnya sebelum kami bertunangan. Ya, kami bertunangan karena dijodohkan. _Well,_ tidak sepenuhnya dijodohkan. Ini agak sedikit rumit, tapi kucoba untuk menerangkannya secara singkat.

Aku sudah mengenalnya lama. Dia adalah anak salah satu kolega bisnis _Appa_. Kami berteman walaupun tidak dekat, tapi yah bisa dibilang kami berteman. Pada suatu malam, dia memintaku untuk menemuinya di restoran tempat biasa kami bertemu.

"Ada apa?," tanyaku.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?," tanyanya serius.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? _Tumben_ sekali berwajah serius seperti ini," jawabku sambil tertawa. Memang seumur hidupku berteman dengannya, dia tidak pernah sekalipun berwajah serius seperti ini.

"Baek, _please_. Berhenti tertawa. Aku serius!," katanya memohon.

Oke, aku berhenti tertawa dan memandangnya dengan wajah bingung. Seolah dia tahu kalau aku sudah siap menerjemahkan permintaan tolongnya, dia pun mulai berbicara.

"Ini sangat mudah. Kau hanya perlu tersenyum, bersikap ramah, dan menyetujui semua perkataanku."

"Hah? Untuk apa?."

"Ah, mereka sudah datang. Sial! Ini terlalu cepat," katanya sambil melihat kearah jalan.

"Ada apa _sih_?," tanyaku sambil memutar badan dan mencari tahu apa yang dia lihat.

Terlihat seorang perempuan paruh baya yang berjalan bersama seorang perempuan yang lebih muda. Sang perempuan muda itupun mengenaliku dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Mengapa mereka berjalan kemari?," tanyaku dengan mulut yang masih tersenyum.

"Mereka lah alasan aku meminta tolong padamu. Jadi, tolong bersikaplah seperti yang aku minta tadi," katanya sambil berdiri dan menyambut rombongan itu. "Ibu, _noona_."

"Kenapa Baekhyun ada disini? Aku kira kita akan makan malam bertiga saja," Tanya perempuan yang lebih muda itu berbisik padanya.

"Akan kujelaskan pada kalian semua nanti. Sekarang silahkan duduk," jawabnya diplomatis.

Oke, aku semakin bingung. Ada apa ini? _What am I signing for_? Awas aja kalo dia sampai membuat hidupku menderita.

"Seperti yang tadi _noona_ sebutkan. Perempuan ini adalah Baekhyun, pacarku. Maaf kalau aku belum sempat memperkenalkannya secara resmi pada ibu dan _noona_ ," katanya sambil menepuk bahuku perlahan.

Heh? Pacar? _What_? Batinku sambil menatapnya bingung. "Tidak perlu malu, sayang. Perkenalkan ini ibuku dan _noona_ ku."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan adikku, Baekhyun," kata Yoora, _noona_ lelaki itu padaku.

"Ah aku… aku… Iya, aku juga. Maksudku, kami baru saja berpacaran kok. Iya kan, sayang?," kataku meminta pertolongannya.

"Iya, _noona_. Kami pintar kan menyembunyikan hubungan kami? Salahkan dia karena dia terlalu gugup sewaktu ingin ku kenalkan pada kalian semua."

"Benarkah kalian pacaran, _agashi_?," Tanya ibunya tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa suasana berubah menjadi tegang.

"Benar, ibu," jawabnya cepat.

"Bukan kau yang ku tanya. Tapi _agashi_ itu."

"Iya, _ajhumma_. Kami berpacaran. Saya minta maaf karena belum sempat memperkenalkan diri saya secara resmi kepada anda," jawabku tenang dan berwibawa. Persis seperti yang biasa ku lakukan sewaktu presentasi di hadapan klien-klienku selama ini.

"Ah, makanan sudah datang. Mari kita makan," kata ibunya tepat sewaktu pelayan datang membawa pesanan kami. _Save by the food_!

"Mainlah kerumah kami," kata ibunya sewaktu aku mengantarnya ke mobil.

"Sering-sering ya. Kutunggu kau," kata Sora sambil tersenyum dan mengecup pipiku singkat.

"Akan kuusahakan," jawabku.

Mobil berwarna hitam itupun pergi meninggalkan kami berdua di depan restoran. "Ku antar kau pulang."

"Aku bawa mobil sendiri," kataku sambil menunjukkan kunci mobilku padanya.

Dia pun dengan cepat mengambil kunci mobilku dan menyerahkannya pada seorang laki-laki berjas sambil berkata, "Bawa mobilnya dan antarkan kerumahnya."

Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"Ya! Apa-apaan ini?," tanyaku defensif.

"Ku antar kau pulang," katanya lagi. Tiba-tiba saja mobil Audi berwarna putih sudah ada di depan kami dan dia membukakan pintu untukku. Aku yang benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya hanya bisa masuk ke dalam dan memasang _seatbelt_.

Mobil ini tidak berjalan kearah rumahku. Dia malah menghentikannya di dekat sungai Han. Sungai yang orang bilang penuh dengan harapan dan keajaiban. Kami tidak turun. Hanya berhenti. Dan dia pun mematikan mesin mobilnya. Jendela mobil dibuka sedikit untuk memberi kami ruang untuk bernafas. Sekitar 20 menit berlalu sebelum akhirnya aku bosan dan mengajukan pertanyaan. "Bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?."

"Bantu aku untuk merahasiakannya."

"Apa? Merahasiakan apa? Dari siapa?."

"Pasti setelah ini ibuku akan memintamu untuk bertemu dengannya empat mata. Tolong tetaplah mengaku sebagai pacarku sampai aku menemukan jalan keluarnya, Baek. Aku janji ini tak akan lama."

"Oh, aku tahu sekarang. Pasti pacarmu itu tidak disetujui oleh ibumu, kan? Memangnya dia siapa?."

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang pekerja kantor biasa kalo dibandingkan dengan kita," katanya lemah menatap sungai Han seolah-olah meminta keajaiban darinya.

"Aku kira keluargamu sudah berpikiran _modern_ dengan tidak lagi memikirkan hal seperti itu," kataku.

"Siapa bilang? Keluarga kita selalu sama. Tidak pernah berubah, Baek," katanya sambil tertawa getir.

" _I know_. Itulah mengapa aku sudah menyerah memimpikan pernikahan penuh cinta ala _fairytale_. Yang ku tahu, aku akan menikah dengan lelaki yang kaya dan cukup baik di depan orang tuaku."

" _Hey, you sound so desperate. Cheer up! You'll meet him, your own prince charming in his own style_. Tidak seperti pangeran-pangeran barat yang berambut _blond_ , bermata biru, dan memakai kostum yang aneh," katanya sambil tersenyum manis padaku.

" _Yeah, I hope so_."

Benar katanya, beberapa hari kemudian ibunya meneleponku ( _well,_ sebenarnya sekretaris ibunya yang meneleponku) meminta untuk bertemu. Kami pun makan siang bersama dan aku jadi semakin tahu apa masalah yang sedang dihadapinya.

Gadis itu bernama Kim Yejin. Dia gadis biasa yang bekerja di sebuah _event organizer_ di Seoul. Dia bertubuh kecil dan wajahnya tipikal perempuan korea. Tidak ada yang istimewa darinya di foto yang diperlihatkan oleh ibunya padaku. Tapi tunggu, mengapa bisa ada wajahku disini? Ini bukankah sewaktu pembukaan restoran baru di salah satu hotel kami? Ah, aku tahu sekarang. Jadi, dia menyuruhku menjadi pacarnya karena ini? Pintar juga dia bisa memikirkannya. Tapi itu sangat ceroboh sekali. Berdekatan dan makan bersama di foto ini? Bagaimana aku harus menutupinya?

"Kau benar-benar pacar anakku?," Tanya ibunya memecah perhatianku.

"I.. i.. iya benar. Kami berpacaran."

"Lalu itu apa?," tanyanya sambil menunjuk foto mereka berdua sedang bergandengan tangan lalu tersenyum bersama.

"Oh itu. Aku meminta bantuannya untuk membantuku dalam mempersiapkan pembukaan restoran. Sewaktu itu kami belum berpacaran dan gadis itu adalah asisten yang sering berhubungan denganku. Jadi, kami lumayan dekat," jawabku singkat dan berusaha untuk tidak terdengar berbohong.

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan pun mulai bermunculan dan aku pun berusaha menjawabnya dengan sesempurna mungkin. Iya, sesempurna mungkin untuk menutupi kebohongannya. Semoga itu cukup untuk memberikannya waktu mencari jalan keluar yang terbaik.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana?," tanyaku di sela-sela mencuci tangan di bak cuci piring yang ada di dapur rumahnya.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?," tanyanya balik sambil berdiri di sampingku, menengadahkan kepalanya sambil menutup mata.

"Tentang hubungan kita. Mau sampai kapan? Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak membohongi keluargamu. Cepatlah selesaikan sebelum keluargaku tahu dan segalanya jadi semakin jauh," kataku sambil memandangnya. "Kau lelah?."

Dia mengangguk perlahan sambil menutup matanya.

"Mau kubuatkan teh krisan?," tanyaku sambil tersenyum dan memijat bahunya. "Itu teh favoritku. Kalau aku lelah, aku selalu meminumnya dan itu bisa membuatku _relax_."

"Ehem. Anda berdua ditunggu nyonya di taman belakang," kata salah satu pelayan di ambang pintu.

"Ayo," ajakku sambil mendorong badannya. Dia terlihat sangat lelah. Mungkin percampuran antara lelah fisik akibat pekerjaan kantor dan lelah pikiran karena hubungannya itu. Entah mengapa aku ingin sekali sedikit meringankan bebannya walaupun hanya dengan hal-hal kecil seperti teh krisan.

"Hai, kalian berdua," sapa Yoora ceria. Aku terkejut melihat seorang perempuan yang ku kenal berdiri disamping Yoora _eonni_.

" _Eonni_?," kataku tak percaya. _What a great time_. Apa yang dilakukan _eonni_ ku disini? Bukannya dia sedang di Jepang bersama suaminya? Sejak kapan dia mengenal Yoora _eonni_?

"Ternyata kau benar pacaran dengannya, Baek. Mengapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku?," katanya sambil memelukku.

" _Eonni_ sedang apa disini?," tanyaku kaget.

"Tadi aku bertemu Yoora sewaktu berbelanja dan dia bilang kalau kau berpacaran dengan adiknya. Tentu saja aku tidak percaya karena kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku. Tapi ternyata kau menyembunyikannya dariku. Ah tidak, dari kami semua. Dasar anak nakal!," dia memukul lenganku pelan.

" _Ya!_ Taeyeon- _ah_ , jangan menyebutnya anak nakal. Lihat! Dia tidak terima pacarnya dikatai seperti itu," Yoora menunjuk lelaki yang dari tadi masih diam berdiri di sampingku. Wajahnya tersenyum malu. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu semburat merah malu atau hanya karena efek pencahayaan perpaduan dari lampu dan cahaya matahari yang sudah mulai kembali ke peraduannya.

Entah kenapa aku senang melihatnya salah tingkah karena di goda terus menerus oleh _eonni_ ku, _noona_ dan ibunya.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, guys! I'm back. This is the 2nd part. Enjoy~~**_

.

.

.

" _Eomma_ tidak tahu kalau kau sekarang punya pacar," kata perempuan paruh baya itu pada Baekhyun.

"Hah? Pacar? _Eomma_ dengar dari mana?," Tanya Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop.

"Tadi sore _eomma_ bertemu dengan Yoora dan ibunya."

"Lalu?."

"Lalu Yoora bilang kau sering sekali main ke rumah mereka dan bahkan kau juga akrab dengan adik laki-lakinya itu."

"Kami hanya teman, _Eomma_."

"Teman ya? Padahal kelihatannya ibunya sangat menyukaimu dan menginginkanmu menjadi menantunya."

" _Eomma_ , pekerjaanku masih banyak."

" _Appa_ mu sudah mengetahuinya dan _eomma_ kira _appa_ mu juga menyukainya. Dia anak laki-laki yang baik dan sopan."

" _Eommaaaa!_ Hentikan," kata Baekhyun sambil mendorong ibunya keluar dari kamar.

"Mati kau, Baekhyun!," rutuknya sewaktu mengunci pintu kamarnya. Hal yang selama ini dikhawatirkannya akhirnya terjadi yaitu kalau keluarganya mengetahui hubungan pura-puranya bersama laki-laki itu. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengambil _handphone_ nya yang ada di kasur dan menelepon sang sumber masalah.

"Tadi sore ibuku bertemu dengan _noona_ mu dan ibumu."

"Lalu?," jawabnya santai.

"Kau bilang lalu? Lalu bagaimana dengan kau dan pacarmu?."

"Apa hubungannya aku dan pacarku dengan ibumu dan ibuku?."

"Kita akan dijodohkan, bodoh!," kataku frustasi.

"APAA?."

"Ibuku tadi sudah memberikan tanda-tanda kalau mereka menyetujui hubungan kita."

"Tapi kan kita tidak…"

"Karena itu aku juga bingung," kata Baekhyun sambil membalikkan badannya menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Kau harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat atau kita akan benar-benar menikah atau setidaknya bertunangan."

"…"

"Aku ingatkan padamu sebelumnya. Sekali kau masuk ke keluargaku, kau tidak akan bisa keluar. Jadi, jangan berpikir untuk menikah atau bertunangan kontrak denganku dan setelah kontrak selesai kita akan berpisah baik-baik seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apapun," kata Baekhyun sebelum menutup teleponnya.

Baekhyun menutup matanya dan kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Mereka semua termasuk ipar (suami Taeyeon dan istri Siwon) diajak bertemu dengan sang kepala keluarga Byun. Suasana hangat yang biasa dihadirkan oleh ibu dan ayah mereka kini berganti dengan suasana tegang dan benar saja ada sesuatu yang buruk yang sedang terjadi. Taeyeon dan suaminya ketahuan berselingkuh di media dan menurunkan harga jual saham perusahaan. Padahal, kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak ada hubungannya antara urusan rumah tangga dan kemampuan keluarga mereka dalam menjalankan bisnis. Inilah yang membuat ayah mereka murka. Belum selesai satu masalah, tiba-tiba terkuaklah bahwa Siwon juga berselingkuh dengan mantan pacarnya. Istri Siwon hanya bisa menunduk diam saat di konfirmasi.

Baekhyun ingat kata ayahnya, "Kalian masih ingat kita itu siapa? Kita adalah salah satu generasi _chaebol_ yang mempunyai lebih dari 10.000 pekerja dan perusahaan yang tidak sedikit. Aku menanamkan pada kalian dari kecil bahwa apapun yang kalian lakukan bisa berpengaruh pada nasib pekerja yang bekerja di perusahaan kita. Kalian mau mereka dipecat hanya karena skandal kecil kalian ini?."

.

.

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya? Aku bisa mengatakan bahwa kita telah putus," kataku khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Baek," katanya sambil membenarkan kancing di lengan jasnya.

" _There is no turning back_ ," kataku yang dijawabnya dengan anggukan mantap.

"Masih ada tiga lantai lagi sebelum kita sampai di tempat pertemuan. Kau yakin?," tanyaku lagi dan kali ini memandang matanya langsung tidak melalui refleksi pintu lift.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Baek. Kau tenang saja. Oh, lihat. Pipimu dingin. Kau gugup? Kan yang seharusnya gugup aku, bukan kau," katanya sambil memegang pipiku dan tersenyum jahil.

Pintu lift berbunyi menandakan bahwa mereka telah sampai di lantai delapan. Di lantai tersebut terdapat sebuah restoran terkenal di Seoul dan juga merupakan restoran favorit keluarga Byun. Mereka berdua datang dan disambut oleh keluarga besar keduanya. Ada ayah, ibu dan _noona_ dari keluarga Park dan juga ayah, ibu, _eonni_ dan _oppa_ – beserta pasangan mereka – dari keluarga Byun.

.

.

"Dari tadi kau senyum terus. Ada apa?," tanyanya sewaktu mereka berada di dalam mobil dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku pendek sambil melihat pemandangan di luar. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Aku rasa ada yang salah dengan sarafku. Dari tadi bibirku terus tersenyum dan pipiku terus menerus mengeluarkan semburat merahnya. Oh ya, dan dari tadi aku tidak bisa memandangnya langsung seperti yang biasa ku lakukan.

"Kau pasti sangat senang ya sampai bertingkah seperti ini?," tanyanya sambil tersenyum. "Jadi kau senang bertunangan denganku?."

" _Well_ , setidaknya aku tidak bertunangan dengan orang asing."

"Jadi kau senang bertunangan denganku?."

"…"

"Kau tidak menjawabnya berarti kau senang. Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?," tanyanya penuh percaya diri.

"Siapa bilang aku senang bertunangan denganmu dan siapa bilang aku menyukaimu?," jawabku tidak tahan dengan egonya.

"Kau. Kau tidak lihat wajahmu sendiri _sih_. Semuanya tertulis jelas di wajahmu itu. Aku senang akan menjadi tunangan Park Chanyeol dan aku menyukainya."

"Ya! Dasar yoda bodoh!," kataku sambil memukul tangannya yang sedang menyetir.

"Hei, sakit tahu," katanya sambil mengelus bagian tangannya yang dipukul. "Kau mau kita batal menikah karena kita kecelakaan?."

"Aku hanya memukulmu pelan," kilahku sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Jangan marah, Baek. Aku hanya bercanda," katanya sambil meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya. "Aku tidak bisa menjanjikanmu apapun saat ini. Tapi yang pasti aku akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia."

Yah, dan kata-kata manis itu hanya bertahan sampai tiga bulan pertunangan kami. Awalnya aku tidak tahu kalau dia masih menemui perempuan yang diakuinya sebagai mantan kekasihnya itu. Tetapi setelah bermain detektif-detektifan bersama beberapa orang kepercayaanku, aku menemukan fakta-fakta mengejutkan. Aku tidak menyangka dibalik senyum manis yang ditunjukkannya padaku setiap harinya, dia menyembunyikannya dengan sangat rapi.

Sore itu aku duduk memandang hujan dari ruanganku yang berada di lantai 5. Di tanganku ada teh krisan favoritku disaat aku lelah, bosan dan penat. Di meja ada beberapa lembar dokumen yang baru saja diserahkan oleh orang-orang kepercayaanku yang kusuruh menyelidiki tentang hubungan tunanganku dan mantan pacarnya itu.

"Mereka bertemu setengah tahun sebelum pertunanganku dan mulai berpacaran enam bulan kemudian. Yejin merupakan gadis dari kalangan biasa. Orang tuanya tinggal di Busan, sedangkan dia tinggal di Seoul untuk bekerja. Dia tipikal gadis baik hati yang akan membantu nenek-nenek menyeberang jalan. Dia pintar memasak, namun sedikit ceroboh sehingga banyak orang yang merasa khawatir padanya," kataku sambil membaca _file_ itu setengah tidak percaya. "Dia, dia, dia sangat menyebalkan. Kenapa sih dia sangat cocok sekali dengan tokoh utama cerita drama-drama itu? Tipe perempuan yang akan pecah kalau kau menyenggolnya sedikit? Oh, bagus! Dia penyakitan! Dan penyakitnya adalah asma."

"Nona Baekhyun, anda ada rapat sepuluh menit lagi," kata Miyoung, sekretarisku di _intercom_ menginterupsi.

"Bisakah kau menyuruh Jiyoung saja yang menggantikan aku? Kepalaku sedang sakit."

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Nona?," tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku hanya butuh waktu sendiri dan tenang saja aku sudah punya teh krisan disini."

"Baik, Nona. Akan saya sampaikan kepada nona Jiyoung."

"Oh iya, aku sedang tidak mau diganggu hari ini."

"Baik, nona."

Aku kembali menelusuri _file_ itu. Tidak ada keterangan lain yang berguna. Akupun berpindah ke _file_ yang satunya lagi. Ini tentang perjalanan hubungan mereka. Apa? Mereka kembali lagi terlihat bersama seminggu setelah malam perjodohan kami? Jangan-jangan alasan yoda itu menyetujui perjodohan itu karena dia sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan Yejin kembali. Kalau semua itu benar, awas saja kau! Bahkan si tiang listrik itu terlihat dirumahnya Kim Yejin di Busan? _Heol!_

Kuputuskan untuk mengeceknya sendiri. Menurut informanku, biasanya hari ini Chanyeol akan menjemput Yejin. Lebih baik aku pastikan dulu dimana posisi Chanyeol sekarang.

"Halo, kau dimana?,"

" _Aku sedang dikantor. Kenapa?."_

"Bisakah kau menjemputku? Mobilku mogok. Tapi aku ada rapat sekarang dan baru selesai sekitar pukul empat."

" _Pukul empat ya? Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah janji dengan temanku. Tidak apa-apa kan, sayang? Kau pulanglah dengan taksi atau kau mau kusuruh supirku menjemputmu?._ "

"Tidak usah. Kurasa aku bisa pulang sendiri. _Bye._ "

Tepat pukul 4, aku sudah berada di luar gedung milik perusahaan Chanyeol. Aku memarkirkan mobilku agak jauh agar dia tidak menyadarinya. Kurang lebih 10 menit kemudian, mobil Audi putihnya meluncur keluar dan menuju toko bunga yang ada di ujung jalan sebelum akhirnya ke kantor Yejin. Setelah menjemputnya, mereka mampir ke sebuah restoran untuk makan malam dan akhirnya dia mengantarkannya ke apartemennya.

Aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya di tempat parkir. Ku parkir mobilku tepat disamping mobilnya. Aku berjalan keluar dari mobilku dan duduk di kap mobilnya. Butuh sekitar satu jam lebih menunggunya keluar dari apartemen perempuan itu.

" _Ya, Agashi!_ Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Kau tahu kalau mobil ini mahal?," teriaknya padaku. "Hei, turun dari situ!," katanya lagi.

Aku hanya diam. Sampai akhirnya aku merasakan tarikan keras di tanganku. Dia langsung menarik lenganku turun dari mobil. "Baekhyun?."

"Hai. Lama sekali sih kau disana. Apa saja yang kau lakukan?," tanyaku sinis.

"Ba.. ba.. bagaimana kau bisa disini?."

"Ikuti mobilku. Kita harus bicara banyak malam ini," kataku sambil berjalan kearah mobilku dan menstarternya.

.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung~~_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is the 3rd part. Enjoy~~**_

.

.

.

 _Previous Chapter_

"Ikuti mobilku. Kita harus bicara banyak malam ini," kataku sambil berjalan kearah mobilku dan menstarternya.

.

.

"Aaarrgghhh!," Baekhyun berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri di kamar mandi. "Sialan kau Park Chanyeol, sudah berani kau melupakanku? _Fine, you'll see what I am going to do_."

Baekhyun berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan kembali duduk di kursi bar café milik sahabatnya, Luhan. Dia adalah perempuan berdarah campuran Cina-Korea yang bersuamikan orang korea. Mereka berkenalan beberapa tahun lalu sewaktu Baekhyun berlibur di Cina.

"Baek, mana Chanyeol?," Tanya Luhan dari balik bar.

"Dia ada urusan dadakan," jawabnya malas.

"Urusan dadakan? Sering sekali tiba-tiba membatalkan janjinya," kata Luhan sambil mencampurkan beberapa minuman dan menempatkannya di sebuah _shaker_. "Lagipula, ini kan penyanyi favoritnya, _Boyce Avenue_ , yang sedang manggung disini. Biasanya dia tidak pernah melewatkan penampilannya. Aku ingat dulu dia selalu duduk di kursi ini, memesan _fruit punch_ bersamamu dan me _request_ sebuah lagu."

"Itu penyanyi favoritku, Lu, bukan dia," jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Apa?."

"Tidak, mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaannya. Sudahlah, mana pesananku tadi?."

"Tumben kau minum ini. Kau sedang ada masalah?," Tanya Luhan sambil menyodorkan sebuah minuman.

"Aku butuh sesuatu yang lebih kuat dari _fruit punch_ malam ini. Masalah? Hidup ini penuh masalah, teman."

" _Are you okay, darl?_."

" _Okay? Super fine_ ," jawabnya sambil meminum minumannya dalam satu tegukan. " _More, darl_."

.

.

"Hey, kau dimana? Cepat kemari. Baekhyun sedikit mabuk dan aku tidak memperbolehkannya pulang dengan menyetir sendiri."

Dua puluh menit kemudian, laki-laki itu datang dengan _tracksuit_ berwarna biru tua dan nafas yang memburu.

"Kau habis berlari? Jangan bilang kau tidak bawa mobil kemari," Tanya Luhan.

"Aku bawa mobil _kok_. Aku tadi sedang di _gym_ sewaktu kau menghubungiku."

"Kau di _gym_? Jam segini?."

"Badanku pegal-pegal semua, jadi kuputuskan untuk melakukan sedikit olahraga sebelum tidur."

"Jadi dari tadi kau berolahraga?," Tanya Luhan tidak percaya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil mengambil tas Baekhyun dan membawanya di tangan kiri.

"Kau ingat sekarang hari apa?," Tanya Luhan dengan mata memicing.

"Sekarang hari selasa, kenapa?," Chanyeol bertanya balik.

"Selasa minggu kedua dan kau tidak tahu ini hari apa?."

" _Boyce Avenue_ ," Kata Luhan ketika melihat Chanyeol kembali berpikir sambil mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ya Ampun!."

"Jadi urusan dadakanmu adalah _gym_?," Tanya Luhan masih tidak percaya.

"Hah? Urusan dadakan apa?."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau bawa Baekhyun pulang dan bicara padanya besok pagi," kata Luhan sesampainya mereka di mobil Chanyeol.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?," Tanya Chanyeol ringan dari arah dapur.

"Hah? Bagaimana kau bisa disini pagi-pagi begini?," Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengucek matanya perlahan.

"Aku tidur disini semalam setelah menjemputmu dari café Luhan," katanya santai sambil menyodorkan sebuah mug yang berisi kopi. "Ini."

"Terima kasih," jawab Baekhyun sambil duduk di _stall_ dapurnya. "Jadi semalam Luhan meneleponmu untuk menjemputku?."

"Iya. Dan aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?."

"Ada urusan mendadak apa aku semalam?."

"Hah?."

"Luhan bertanya tentang urusan dadakanku dan aku kebingungan."

"Oh itu. Aku bilang kau ada urusan mendadak."

"Untuk apa?."

"Kalau kau ingat, _Boyce Avenue_ tampil kemarin di café dan seharusnya kita datang kesana, memesan _fruit punch_ dan me _request_ lagu seperti biasanya," jawab Baekhyun sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata 'ingat' dan 'seharusnya'.

"Tapi dimana kau? Malah enak-enakan di apartemen Yejin. Cih…"

"Kau _kan_ bisa menghubungiku," balas Chanyeol defensif. "Dan dari mana kau tahu aku di apartemennya?."

"Aku tidak perlu jadi detektif ataupun peramal untuk mengetahui keberadaanmu, bodoh," kata Baekhyun getir. "Sudahlah, aku mau mandi."

"Hey, tunggu, pembicaraan kita belum selesai. Jangan pergi begitu saja Byun Baekhyun."

"Tapi pembicaraan kita sudah selesai Park Chanyeol," teriak Baekhyun dari dalam kamar mandi. Dia berhenti di depan wastafel kamar mandi untuk melihat keadaannya. Berantakan, tidak terkendali. Rambutnya acak-acakan dengan kemeja yang sudah sepenuhnya keluar dari _jeans_.

"Bagaimana dia bisa menyukaiku kalau aku jelek seperti ini?," kata Baekhyun sambil mengikat rambutnya dan mencuci muka. "Pantas saja kalau dia lebih menyukai perempuan itu."

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berendam di _bath-up_ sambil menikmati _buble bath soap strawberry_ yang sudah lama tidak disentuhnya. "Miyoung- _ah_ , aku akan datang setelah makan siang," tulisnya di _handphone_ dan mengirimnya ke Miyoung, sekretarisnya.

Belum ada tiga minggu dari batas waktu tiga bulan yang diberikan Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol sudah melupakan janji dan kegiatan yang sering mereka lakukan.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus. _Why should I fall for those cheesy words_? Lihat apa yang telah dia perbuat padamu, Baekhyun. Membuatmu tidak berdaya seperti ini, kan? Aku paling benci tidak berdaya seperti ini. Aku adalah Byun Baekhyun yang selalu memegang kendali. Bukan orang yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Aku bukanlah seorang kura-kura bodoh yang terjebak dalam cangkangnya.

Oke, sudah ku putuskan. Aku tidak mau kalah dari perempuan itu. Aku akan menyingkirkannya dari kehidupan Chanyeol. Toh, keluarga Chanyeol juga menyukaiku. Aku adalah calon menantu idaman mereka. Tapi kemarin, _ajhumma_ bilang dia suka gadis yang pandai memasak. Sementara aku? Sebenarnya kalau aku berusaha, aku juga bisa memasak. Cuma buat apa ada pengurus rumah dan pembantu kalau aku harus memasak?

"Ah, aku punya ide," katanya tiba-tiba dan mengeluarkan wajahnya yang tertutup busa-busa.

.

.

"Kita kembali bekerja sama lagi nona Baekhyun," kata seorang perempuan yang memakai blazer abu-abu menjabat tangan Baekhyun yang kebetulan mampir ke kantornya siang ini.

"Aku dan dewan direksi suka dengan hasil kerja kalian sewaktu menangani pembukaan hotel kami waktu itu," balas Baekhyun sambil menjabat tangan perempuan itu.

"Itu berkat bantuan anda juga. Anda memberikan pengarahan yang jelas sehingga kami bisa menjalankannya dengan baik pula."

"Ah, anda bisa saja, Jihyo - _ssi_. Jadi, besok senin kita akan membahas detailnya?," Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja nona Baekhyun. Senin di kantor anda?."

"Jam 9. Saya tunggu di ruang rapat. Oh iya, bawa _crew_ terbaik anda," kata Baekhyun sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan Jihyo. Dia berjalan dengan santai sambil sesekali tersenyum pada beberapa orang yang sudah dikenalnya. Dia memakai kacamata hitam dan menaiki mobilnya. Suasana hatinya sedang baik sehingga dia membiarkan mobilnya tak beratap ( _rooftop model_ ). " _Hey, sun. I'm in the good mood now. Can't wait 'till Monday_."

.

.

"Kau memperkerjakan Yejin?," Tanya Chanyeol siang itu di ruangan Baekhyun.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?," Tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Kau gila? Apa yang ada di pikiranmu? Bagaimana kalau orang-orang tahu?."

"Tahu apa?."

"Tahu kalau aku dan dia…"

"Itu kan urusanmu. Aku mempekerjakannya karena alasan profesional dan kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ada urusan yang lebih penting sekarang," kata Baekhyun sambil mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Kau mau kemana?."

"Ke hotel baru. Tadi Jihyo menghubungiku, katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Kau mau ikut dan bertemu dengan kekasihmu itu?."

"Aku antar!."

"Tidak perlu, aku bawa mobil sendiri _kok_ ," kataku sambil memencet tombol lift.

"Sudahlah, aku antar saja. Lagipula aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan."

"Terserah. Tapi ingat! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Kalau aku ingin pulang atau pergi kemana pun, kau harus mengantarku."

" _Arasseo_."

.

.

Baekhyun turun dari mobil terlebih dahulu sebelum Chanyeol memarkirkan mobil. Dia langsung mencari Jihyo dan membahas beberapa hal penting tentang persiapan pembukaan hotel. Sementara itu, Chanyeol berjalan santai kearah hotel dan tersenyum sewaktu melihat sosok gadis yang membuatnya datang kesitu.

"Yejin- _ah_ ," panggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku ada disini?," Tanya Yejin kaget.

"Aku kan bisa membaca pikiranmu."

"Kau ini. Kau tidak bekerja?."

"Aku sedang malas bekerja, jadinya aku mencarimu. Kau sedang apa?."

"Aku sedang menghitung beberapa hal. Kau mau membantu?," tawar Yejin sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, apa yang bisa ku bantu nona cantik?."

.

.

"Jadi, kolam renang ini nanti akan ada lilin-lilin mengapung dan akan ada rangkaian bunga juga. Lalu nanti di ruangan ini akan ada…" terang Jihyo pada Baekhyun. Sayang beberapa kalimat terakhirnya tidak di dengar oleh Baekhyun karena matanya tertuju pada seorang lelaki dan perempuan yang sedang duduk santai di pojok taman sambil memakan kimbab. Mereka tampak bahagia dan saling melemparkan senyuman. Sang lelaki menyeka pojokan bibir sang perempuan dengan tisu. Mereka juga makan jajangmeyon dan minum _orange juice_.

Krruukkk. Perut Baekhyun berbunyi. Untung Jihyo dan asistennya tidak menyadari suara itu. Baekhyun menutupinya dengan deheman keras.

"Anda kenapa nona Baekhyun?."

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja sedikit haus," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang. Kita istirahat dulu bagaimana?."

"Baiklah, aku akan ada di ruanganku. Temui aku kalau kau butuh sesuatu," kata Baekhyun tersenyum dan berjalan ke ruangannya. Sebenarnya ini bukan ruangannya. Itu adalah ruangan direktur yang baru. Hanya saja, selama hotel belum resmi dibuka, ruangan itu masih menjadi miliknya. "Apa-apaan mereka? Pamer kemesraan seperti itu di depan umum. Bagaimana kalau ibunya melihat?."

Kekesalan Baekhyun bertambah dengan banyaknya laporang yang harus diteliti siang itu. "Kenapa laporan ini banyak sekali? Aduh, perutku. Sabar ya. Kalau semua sudah selesai, kita akan makan."

"Baek, kau mau pulang kapan?," Tanya Chanyeol sambil membuka pintu ruangan Baekhyun. Terlihat Baekhyun dalam posisi menundukkan kepalanya di meja.

"Baek, kau tidur?." Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa?," Tanya Chanyeol cemas dan memegang kepalanya. "Badanmu tidak panas. Kau kenapa?."

"Perutku sakit. Maag. Tolong ambilkan obat di tasku."

"Tidak ada," balas Chanyeol sambil membongkar isi tas Baekhyun. "Sudahlah, ayo kerumah sakit saja."

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya perlu obat maag."

"Jangan keras kepala, ayo kerumah sakit," kata Chanyeol sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun untuk berdiri.

"Aku tidak bisa berjalan. Sakit," Baekhyun memegang perutnya sambil meringis.

"Ayo aku gendong," Chanyeol lalu menggendong Baekhyun keluar dari ruangannya menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya maag," kata Chanyeol sambil menyuapkan bubur pada Baekhyun sesampainya mereka di apartemen Baekhyun.

"Aku jarang mengalaminya. Ini baru yang ketiga seumur hidupku," jawabnya. "Pertama kali sewaktu ujian masuk perguruan tinggi, kedua sewaktu pembukaan hotel karena itu adalah projek pertamaku. Dan yang ketiga, aahhh.. sakit."

"Tidak usah banyak bergerak. Cepat habiskan bubur ini dan istirahatlah."

"Kau mau kemana?."

"Membawa mangkuk dan gelas ini ke dapur."

"Bisakah kau menemaniku sampai aku tertidur sebelum kau pergi?."

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja."

" _Please_ …"

"Baiklah, sekarang kau tidur ya," Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun menata bantal yang tadinya dipakai untuk sandaran punggung. "Sakit kah?," tanyanya pelan sewaktu melihat Baekhyun meringkuk di dalam selimut.

"Iya. Melilit," jawab Baekhyun lemah.

"Karena itu besok kau tidak boleh telat makan lagi. Lihat kan, perutmu jadi sakit," katanya dengan nada pelan sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun. "Tidurlah, aku akan disini menjagamu."

Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun sampai dia tertidur pulas. Dia berjalan keluar kamar Baekhyun dan meletakkan mangkuk bubur dan gelas di wastafel dapur. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi.

 **Kim Yejin**

 _ **Kau dimana?**_

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dan sedikit menggeliat karena posisi tidurnya yang meringkuk. "Aaahh.. sakit," rintihnya sambil memegang perutnya. Memang obat itu bekerja dengan baik menghilangkan sakitnya, hanya saja sekarang dia merasa agak mual. "Yeol?," panggilnya pelan.

Tidak ada sahutan. Bodoh. Mana mungkin dia masih disini untuk menjagaku? Dia pasti sudah pergi berkencan dengan pacarnya.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kasurnya dan menyadari kalau hari telah beranjak malam. Dia menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Di ruang tengah, lampu belum dinyalakan sehingga ketika dia berjalan, Baekhyun menyandung sesuatu.

"Aw," rintih Baekhyun sambil memegang tulang keringnya. Dia berjalan tertatih menuju saklar dan menyalakannya. "Kau?."

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Previous Chapter_

"Aaww," kata Baekhyun sambil memegang tulang keringnya. Dia berjalan tertartih menuju saklar dan menyalakannya. "KAU?."

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?," Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus-elus kakinya.

Chanyeol menggeliatkan badannya. "Jam berapa sekarang?," Tanya laki-laki itu sambil mengerjapkan matanya. "Kau kenapa? Perutmu sudah sembuh?."

"Sudah lebih baik dan kakiku menabrak sesuatu."

"Kau lapar? Akan kupanaskan bubur yang tadi."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah malam," kata Baekhyun sambil melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"Aku tadi ketiduran disini," katanya sambil menuangkan bubur ke dalam mangkuk. "Ayo makan. Nanti dingin."

Baekhyun berjalan pelan kearah dapur dan duduk di _stall_ dapurnya. Dia memakan bubur itu perlahan sambil meniupnya. Chanyeol menuangkan sisa bubur di mangkuknya dan menaruh panci di tempat cuci piring. Dia memperhatikan gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau melihatku terus?."

"Hah?."

"Awas nanti kau akan jatuh cinta padaku."

Chanyeol hanya tertawa. "Kau ini."

"Kau tidak memakan buburmu?," Tanya Baekhyun sambil melirik mangkuk bubur Chanyeol yang masih terisi penuh.

"Kau masih lapar? Kau bisa makan punyaku," Chanyeol menyodorkan mangkuk buburnya ke hadapan Baekhyun.

"Ah, tidak. Aku sudah kenyang dan sekarang aku mau membuat kopi karena banyak tugas yang harus aku selesaikan," kata Baekhyun sambil membawa mangkuknya ke tempat cuci piring.

"Hei, _agasshi_ , kau tidak boleh minum kopi dulu. Kasihan lambungmu. Lebih baik aku buatkan susu hangat saja."

"Aku bisa mengantuk kalau minum susu, Yeol."

"Ku temani kau mengerjakan tugasmu. Jadi, kalau kau mengantuk, aku akan mengajakmu berbicara."

"Terserah kau sajalah," jawab Baekhyun sambil berjalan kearah sofa yang berada di depan TV dan mengeluarkan laptopnya. Dia duduk di karpet dan membuka beberapa _file_ yang tertata rapi di meja. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol datang membawa dua buah mug besar berisi susu _strawberry_ hangat.

"Kau membuat dua?," Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengambil mug yang diangsurkan kepadanya.

"Iya. Kau satu dan aku satu. Kenapa?."

"Ku kira kau hanya meminum susu vanilla."

"Memang. Dan aku menemukan sekotak susu vanilla di kulkasmu yang masih tersegel. Kau tidak pernah meminumnya?."

"Oh, aku membelinya untuk jaga-jaga kalau kau datang. _Noona_ mu yang menyuruhku untuk membelinya. Jadi, kau jangan senang dulu," jawab Baekhyun tetap memandang layar laptopnya.

"Aku senang," jawab Chanyeol sambil memegang wajah Baekhyun dan mengarahkannya untuk menghadap wajahnya. Baekhyun yang kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Chanyeol hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dan memandang mata laki-laki itu sambil menahan nafasnya. "Tidak perlu sekaget itu sampai kau lupa bernafas, Baek"

"A.. a.. aku bernafas kok! Dan jangan membuatku kaget seperti itu lagi," kata Baekhyun terbata-bata dan kembali menatap layar laptopnya. Saat ini wajahnya pasti sudah memerah. Pipinya terasa panas dan dia sangat gugup.

"Kau sedang mengerjakan apa?."

"Hah?," jawab Baekhyun kaget. Chanyeol menunjuk pada _file-file_ yang betebaran di meja.

"Oh, pembukaan hotel tadi siang," jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh, projekmu bersama Yejin?," Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengambil salah satu _file_.

 _Yejin lagi. Sadarlah, Baek. Dia punya pacar yang sangat dicintainya_. Kata Baekhyun dalam hati sambil memandang Chanyeol sebal. _Tapi tenang saja, aku akan membuat mereka segera putus._

"Hei, kenapa kau tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kau nyalakan musik saja sana!," kata Baekhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh dari _file-file_ nya. Chanyeol berjalan menuju sebuah mesin pemutar CD yang terletak di samping televisi dan mulai melihat-lihat koleksi CD Baekhyun. Setelah beberapa kali memencet tombol, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan album _Chris Brown_. Chanyeol berjalan kembali dan duduk di sofa yang berada tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. Dia membaca beberapa majalah yang ada sebelum akhirnya dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai sibuk sendiri.

" _Ya_ , Chanyeollie. Ganti lagunya sana. Terlalu berisik, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi," kata Baekhyun sambil mengangkat beberapa lembar kertas yang menutupi mugnya. "Yeol?," panggilnya lagi. Tapi sayang tidak ada jawaban. "Yeol, kau tidur?."

Baekhyun berjalan pelan mendekati Chanyeol yang ternyata tertidur. Dia lalu berjalan ke kamarnya dan mengambilkan bantal dan selimut. Dia mengangkat kepala Chanyeol dan memberikannya bantal serta menyelimutinya. Ponselnya diletakkan di meja agar tidak rusak tertindih badan. "Terima kasih sudah menjagaku dan sekarang aku yang akan menjagamu," katanya sambil membenarkan beberapa anak rambut Chanyeol dan mencium keningnya perlahan.

.

.

Chanyeol menggeliat bangun sambil menguap dan merenggangkan badannya. "Aduh, badanku sakit."

Lelaki itu mengerjapkan matanya sambil memandang ke sekeliling mencoba mengenali tempatnya tidur. Dia terduduk di kursi sambil memandang ke kanan kiri dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya. "Jam berapa sekarang? Baek?!," panggilnya.

Tak ada jawaban. Dia melihat sebuah catatan di kertas kuning yang ada di sebelah ponselnya. Dari Baekhyun.

 _Hei, sleepy head!_ _  
 _Bangun! Lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang?_  
 _Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu tadi. Jadi aku berangkat ke kantor terlebih dahulu. Aku sudah menyiapkan susu dan roti bakar. Semoga masih hangat sewaktu kau bangun~__

Chanyeol tersenyum setelah membaca pesan singkat itu dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Disana ada sepiring roti bakar dan segelas susu vanilla. Dia memencet tombol di ponselnya sambil memakan roti bakar.

" _Yeoboseyo_?."

"Ini aku."

" _Oh, kau sudah bangun_?."

"Baru saja. Kau sudah di kantor? Kenapa tadi tidak membangunkanku?"

" _Iya, pekerjaanku banyak. Kau tampak kelelahan, jadinya kubiarkan kau tidur. Bagaimana rotiku? Pasti sudah dingin ya_?"

"Iya. Tapi tak apa. Aku juga yang salah bangun terlambat."

" _Cepat mandi dan berangkatlah ke kantor_."

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Kau mau penyakit _maag_ mu kambuh? Cepat makan sesuatu."

" _Iya aku tahu. Ini aku baru akan makan_."

.

.

"Ah, kau mengagetkanku saja," kata Baekhyun kaget karena melihat sebuah tas kertas berwarna putih yang tiba-tiba saja ada di depan matanya. Laki-laki yang membawa tas itu hanya tersenyum puas dan menaruh tas itu di meja.

"Kau tidak punya pekerjaan hari ini?," Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada heran.

"Tidak. Aku sedang malas bekerja hari ini." Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kau pasti belum makan _kan_ dari pagi. Ayo kita makan," Sambung Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan beberapa makanan yang dibungkus _styrofoam_.

"Nanti saja. Aku masih ada pekerjaan," tolak Baekhyun halus.

"Kau mau aku menyuapimu lagi?," tanyanya Chanyeol dengan pandangan menggoda.

" _Ya_! Siapa yang minta kau suapi. Nanti aku akan memakannya."

"Kau harus makan dulu. Nanti lanjutkan lagi pekerjaanmu," paksa Chanyeol. "Kalau kau tidak mau makan sendiri maka aku akan menyuapimu seperti anak kecil."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Yeol. Aku bisa makan sendiri. Beri aku waktu lima menit, oke?!," kata Baekhyun lagi.

"Sudah lima menit, Baek. Kau harus makan!," kata Chanyeol tepat lima menit setelahnya.

"Lima menit lagi."

"Sudah lima menit," Jawab Chanyeol asal.

"Belum ada satu detik dan kau sudah bilang sudah lima menit?," kata Baekhyun tetap memandang layar laptopnya. "Lima menit lagi dan a…," kata-kata Baekhyun terpotong karena Chanyeol telah berhasil menjejalkan sebuah bola-bola daging ke mulutnya.

"Anak pintar."

"Kau mau memmbbuwhwuhku?," kata Baekhyun dengan mulut penuhnya.

"Telan dulu makananmu, Baek."

"Kau mau membunuh…," kata-kata Baekhyun kembali terpotong karena sekarang sebuah brokoli yang masuk ke mulutnya. Baekhyun yang marah hanya bisa memandang tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang terlihat senang. Dia mengunyah makanan itu sambil tetap bekerja. Tidak sampai lima menit jatah makan siang Baekhyun pun sudah habis.

"Jadi kau sebenarnya mau aku suapi ya?," goda Chanyeol yang sedang membereskan _styrofoam_ bekas makanan mereka.

"Siapa bilang?."

"Lalu itu apa?," tanyanya sambil menunjuk kotak makan siang mereka yang sudah kosong.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa kenyang dengan sendirinya. Padahal aku tidak memakan apapun. Aneh!," kata Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, aneh sekali kantor barumu ini. Jangan-jangan ada penjaganya yang sangat menyukaimu sehingga dia menyuapimu makanan sampai kau kenyang."

"Hmmm, bisa juga. Mungkin karena di masa lalu dia punya hutang budi padaku."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku cepat pergi dari sini sebelum penunggu ruanganmu mulai membuatku kenyang secara tiba-tiba," kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau mau pulang bersama?."

"Boleh. Tapi aku pulang pukul 4. Tidak apa-apa kau menunggu selama itu?."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi," katanya sambil pergi meninggalkan ruangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Dia melihat kursi yang tadi ditempati oleh Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil. _Aku menyukainya dan aku mau dia menjadi milikku sendiri._ Kata Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

.

.

"Kau mau makan apa untuk makan malam? Kita bisa membelinya dulu," kata Chanyeol dari kursi pengendara sambil melihat toko-toko di jalan. "Baek?."

"Terserah kau saja," Jawabnya datar.

" _Ya!_ Yang mau makan itu kan kau. Bukan aku."

"Terserah."

"Bagaimana kalau pasta?."

"Terserah."

"Kalau makanan China?."

"Terserah."

"Atau kau mau kare?."

"Terserah," Jawab Baekhyun datar sambil memandang jalanan dari jendela penumpang.

Tiba-tiba saja mobil itu berjalan kepinggir dan berhenti. Baekhyun yang bingung karena mobilnya berhenti menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Tadi siang kau senang dan sekarang kau seperti ini. Ada apa sih?," Tanya Chanyeol sambil memandang Baekhyun tajam

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya lelah. Bisakah kita pulang sekarang?."

"Tidak mungkin hanya karena itu. Kau marah padaku?."

"Yeol, ayo pulang. Aku lelah."

"Makan malam?."

"Bisa pesan."

"Baiklah," jawab Chanyeol mengalah dan menjalankan mobilnya. Terlihat wajahnya yang masih memendam berbagai pertanyaan tentang sikap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah. Tadi siang mereka terlihat bahagia dan baik-baik saja. Makan siang bersama bahkan bercanda. Sekarang, Baekhyun bahkan enggan hanya untuk menatapnya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya setelah mobil itu berjalan kembali. Dia memutuskan untuk berusaha tidak melihat wajah Chanyeol hari ini. Dia merasa sangat kesal dan setiap dia melihat wajah laki-laki itu, dia selalu teringat kejadian tadi sore. Kejadian dimana dia melihat laki-laki itu sedang berciuman dengan Yejin di tangga darurat hotel. Setelah tadi siang mereka bercanda dan bahkan kemarin dia menjaga Baekhyun seharian, sekarang dia berciuman dengan perempuan lain? _Aku kira kau sudah mulai melupakannya dan menyukaiku. Tapi apa?_. Kata Baekhyun dalam hati sambil mendengus kesal. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan_?

"Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?," Tanya Chanyeol sesampainya mereka di depan pintu apartemen Baekhyun.

"Iya. Sudah sana pulang," kata Baekhyun sambil memegang pintu.

"Kau menyuruhku pulang? Tumben. Biasanya kau selalu menawariku untuk mampir dulu."

"Aku lelah."

"Kau sakit lagi?," Tanya Chanyeol sambil menaruh tangannya ke kening Baekhyun untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

"Selamat malam, Yeollie," kata Baekhyun sambil menutup pintu dan membuat laki-laki itu sedikit terhuyung dari posisinya. Untuk dia mempunyai fleksibilitas yang bagus sehingga dia bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, terima kasih pada _personal trainer_ nya yang selalu menyuruhnya berolah raga dengan rajin.

Baekhyun berjalan malas ke arah dapur dan mengambil segelas air minum. Dia memandang ke arah sofa yang tadi pagi ditiduri oleh Chanyeol. Bantal dan selimut yang dipakainya telah di lipat dan tertata dengan rapi di situ.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? I think I have already fall for him. Dia bisa mengubah moodku dalam sekejap. Aku mati cemburu sewaktu dia mencium Yejin tadi siang. Ingin rasanya aku menghampiri mereka dan berteriak padanya._

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya kasar sambil memejamkan matanya. Dia duduk dan bersandar pada meja dapurnya dan menekukkan lutunya sambil memandang lantai. _Aku benar-benar sudah gila_. Pikirnya dalam hati. _Bagaimana bisa aku suka pada kata-kata manis seperti itu? Aku selalu menganggap itu semua sebagai omong kosong setiap ada lelaki yang mengatakan hal-hal yang manis padaku. Tapi sekarang?!_

Baekhyu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama, gadis itu pun mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya dan tidur. Tapi sayang hanya terdengar suara grasak-grusuk pertanda bahwa dia hanya membolak-balikkan badannya di kasur. Dia membuka matanya dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya sambil bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "Tidurlah, Baek. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi."

Tapi sayang kata-kata itu tidak berpengaruh padanya. Dia malah semakin memikirkannya. Laki-laki yang berhasil membuatnya menginginkan sesuatu lebih dari apapun. Laki-laki yang diam-diam telah menguasai otaknya sehingga dengan mudah menggubah _mood_ nya hanya dengan beberapa kalimat dan sentuhan ringan.

"Arrrgghh! Awas kau Park Chanyeol!," desis Baekhyun sambil meremas selimutnya.

.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung~~_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previous Chapter_

"Aarrgghhh! Awas kau Park Chanyeol!," desis Baekhyun pelan sambil meremas selimutnya.

.

.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?," tanya Baekhyun kepada seorang perempuan yang sedang duduk sendiri di meja pojok dekat _vending machine_.

"Oh, Baekhyun- _ssi_ , silahkan," katanya ramah.

"Terima kasih," jawab Baekhyun sambil duduk dan menaruh beberapa _files_ yang dibawanya. "Kau sendirian?."

"Iya. Kebetulan yang lain sedang menyelesaikan tugas mereka masing-masing."

"Dan kau?," tanya Baekhyun.

"Kami bergantian. Ini jam istirahatku."

"Oh begitu," kata Baekhyun sambil membuka kaleng minumannya. "Kau mengenal Park Chanyeol?."

"Eh? Maaf?."

"Pak Chanyeol. Kau mengenalnya?," tanya Baekhyun ulang.

Gadis itu hanya diam. Dia kelihatan ragu untuk menjawab.

"Aku melihat kalian mengobrol kemarin," pancing Baekhyun.

"Kami, aku... iya, aku mengenalnya."

"Apa hubungan kalian?," tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Kami, aku...," gadis itu mengigit ujung bibirnya pertanda dia gugup.

"Kalian pacaran?."

"..."

"Aku sudah tahu _kok_. Dia yang mengatakannya padaku," Baekhyun berkata dengan tenang sambil meneguk minumannya tanpa memandang wajah Yejin.

Yejin hanya tersenyum malu sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja, dua orang perempuan yang Baekhyun kenal sebagai teman Yejin menghampiri mereka berdua sambil tersenyum.

"Yejin - _ah_ , kau disini? Kau sedang dicari oleh bos."

"Benarkah?," balas Yejin.

"Iya. Oh, Baekhyun- _ssi_ , _Annyeonghaseyo_."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kemarin anda mesra sekali dengan tunangan anda," kata perempuan yang memakai kacamata.

"Hah? Kemarin?," tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Iya. Anda diantar dan dijemput oleh tunangan anda. Bahkan dia membawakan anda makan siang. Romantis sekali," ujar perempuan yang satunya.

"Ah, terima kasih."

"Andai saja aku punya tunangan seperti itu," katanya lagi. Baekhyun hanya bisa meresponnya dengan senyuman sampai kedua perempuan itu pergi dari hadapannya.

"Anda sudah punya tunangan, Baekhyun- _ssi_?," tanya Yejin padanya. "Siapa lelaki romantis itu?."

"Kau mengenalnya _kok_ ," jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana saya bisa mengenalnya? Ah, pasti dia adalah salah satu dari klien perusahaan kami ya?."

"Bukan. Kau mengenalnya secara pribadi. Bahkan mungkin kau mengenalnya lebih baik dariku."

"Hah?," Yejin menatapnya bingung.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto. Foto seorang lelaki yang sedang tersenyum lebar kearah kamera.

"Chanyeol?," Yejin memandangnya bingung.

"Iya. Dia tunanganku sekaligus pacarmu. Iya, kan?," tanya Baekhyun santai.

"Di.. dia?."

"Pertunangan kami terjadi tidak sengaja dan itu berkatmu. Tapi saat ini aku mulai menyukainya, sayang dia kembali menyukaimu," kata Baekhyun sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Jadi, aku mau merebutnya darimu."

Baekhyun membisikkan kata-kata terakhir itu di telinga Yejin, berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi dengan senyuman puas. Akhirnya apa yang dipendamnya selama ini bisa terungkap juga. Dia lega sekaligus senang. Akhirnya dia mendeklarasikan perang pada Yejin untuk memenangkan hati Chanyeol.

" _Okay_ , langkah pertama sudah berhasil. Pendeklarasian perang," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lega. "Sekarang perang sudah dimulai. Saatnya menyiapkan amunisi dan memulai peperangan."

"Kau dimana?," tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol di telepon.

"Jemput aku ya. Baiklah."

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan kearah _ballroom_ hotel yang tidak jauh dari tempat parkir samping hotel. Dia memutar-mutarkan kunci mobilnya di jari telunjuknya sambil bersenandung kecil. Dia melihat ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari sosok perempuan yang tadi menghubunginya. "Ah, itu dia!," seru Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Hai, sayang," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum saat Chanyeol datang mendekatinya yang sedang bersama beberapa staf. "Aku masih sibuk. Bisakah kau menunggu sebentar lagi?."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kearah kursi yang ditunjuk oleh Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ , anda bisa menyerahkannya pada kami. Anda bisa pulang sekarang. Kasihan tunangan anda kalau harus menunggu," ujar Jihyo menggoda Baekhyun.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi juga selesai. Aku kurang setuju dengan _design_ yang ini."

"Besok saja kita bahas lagi. Lebih baik anda segera pulang dan pergilah berkencan karena cuaca sangat cerah sore ini."

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi," kata Baekhyun menyerah. Sepertinya rencananya berjalan dengan mulus. Hanya beberapa langkah lagi dan Chanyeol akan jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Park Chanyeol- _ssi_ , maafkan kami telah membuatmu menunggu Baekhyun- _ssi_ lama. Kami tidak tahu kalau kau akan menjemputnya," kata Jihyo sewaktu Chanyeol datang menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah siap untuk pulang.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," jawabnya malu.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang ya. Sampai jumpa besok," kata Baekhyun pada Jihyo dan staf nya.

"Selamat jalan dan hati-hati menyetirnya. Selamat berkencan. Kalian pasangan yang sungguh serasi dan membuatku iri."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Mereka berjalan keluar dari _ballroom_ dengan Baekhyun yang bergelayut mesra di tangan Chanyeol.

"Siapa itu?," tanya Yejin yang baru datang.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ dan tunangannya terlihat serasi sekali. Lihat mereka berpegangan tangan seperti itu dan membuatku iri," kata Jihyo sambil memandang pasangan itu sampai akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

Rencana Baekhyun untuk membuat hubungan Chanyeol dan Yejin putus sepertinya menunjukkan hasil yang positif. Mungkin saat ini sudah mencapai tujuh puluh persen. Mulai dari memanas-manasi Yejin dengan kemesraan mereka yang ditunjukkan secara tidak langsung sampai secara langsung yang disaksikan oleh Yejin sendiri. Tentunya Chanyeol hanya bisa memberikan pandangan _apa-maksudnya-semua-ini_ dan pandangan-pandangan merendahkan lainnya.

Berusaha untuk tidak peduli, itulah yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun saat ini. Dia hanya bisa bersikap selicik mungkin dan memanipulasi kebersamaannya bersama Chanyeol agar Yejin memutuskan Chanyeol. Baekhyun telah memberikan tenggat waktu tiga bulan pada laki-laki itu untuk memutuskan Yejin, sebelum keluarga mereka menetapkan hari pernikahan.

"Kau tidak berusaha untuk melakukan apapun, Yeol. Itulah mengapa aku ikut campur," kata Baekhyun suatu sore sewaktu Chanyeol menanyakan alasan Baekhyun yang selalu ingin terlihat mesra dengannya di tempat umum. "Lagipula aku _kan_ tunanganmu. Jadi memang sudah sepantasnya _kan_ kita bermesraan?."

 _Aku rasa dengan mengancam akan memberitahukan identitas Yejin pada keluarga Chanyeol tidak akan berguna lagi. Ku rasa dia sudah mulai berpikir untuk nekat memperkenalkan Yejin dan mungkin bisa saja dia nekat untuk kawin lari, pergi meninggalkan Korea, dan hidup bersama di sebuah tempat asing. Argh! Kalau begitu apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ Batin Baekhyun dalam hati.

.

.

"Acara yang sukses. Selamat Baekhyun- _ssi_ ," kata Yejin pada Baekhyun yang sedang termenung memandang ke kolam renang.

"Ah, terima kasih. Kerjamu juga bagus _kok_. Desainnya indah, yang terpenting para tamu menyukainya."

"Ah tidak, itu semua berkat ide cemerlang nona Byun Baekhyun."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja," jawab Baekhyun pendek sambil menghabiskan _Champagne_ nya.

"Aku… kami akan putus. Sesuai dengan permintaan anda," katanya lirih.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar," kata Baekhyun sambil memandang tajam perempuan itu.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik. Kami akan putus. Lebih tepatnya aku akan memutuskannya dan anda bisa memilikinya."

"Bukannya ku dengar kalian sudah merencanakan untuk kawin lari?."

"Bagaimana anda…? Ah, anda pasti tahu segalanya," katanya sambil menghela nafas. "Memang. Tapi aku tidak mau dia bertengkar dengan keluarganya karena aku."

" _You're such a modest person_. Kau itu terlalu baik," kata Baekhyun.

"Aku percaya anda bisa membahagiakannya."

"Kau tahu dari mana aku bisa membahagiakannya?."

"Karena anda sangat menyayanginya. Aku bisa melihat itu di mata anda," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bahagia."

"Oh, _such a sweet talk_ ," jawab Baekhyun sinis. "Ah, itu Chanyeol sedang berjalan kearah sini. Bagaimana kalau kau membuktikan kata-katamu tadi?," Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja terjun ke kolam renang.

"Ayo sini kau masuk ke kolam renang bersamaku. Kau memulai perkelahian denganku, kau mendorongku ke kolam renang dan membuat kakiku terkilir. Oh iya, kau juga harus ikut tercebur, biar lebih dramatis."

Yejin memandang Baekhyun – kolam renang – Chanyeol bergantian. Dia mencoba memahami permintaan Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun membentaknya karena Chanyeol yang semakin mendekati mereka. "Oke," jawabnya singkat dan menceburkan diri ke kolam renang tepat saat Chanyeol datang.

"Yejin- _ah_!," teriak Chanyeol kaget.

"Arrgghh! Tolong aku, Yeol. Kakiku terkilir," kata Baekhyun memulai aksinya. Dia berusaha terlihat seperti orang kesakitan.

Chanyeol yang panik langsung menceburkan diri ke kolam renang dan menuju kearah Yejin. Yejin yang mulai memainkan perannya langsung menepis tangan Chanyeol dan berenang ke tepi sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tolong tunanganmu dulu. Kakinya terkilir."

"Hah?."

"TERKILIR. KAKINYA!," teriak Yejin frustasi.

"Aaww, aduh!," jerit Baekhyun sedikit frustasi karena Chanyeol malah berenang kearah Yejin bukan dirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?," Tanya Chanyeol sambil membantu Baekhyun berenang ke tepi kolam. Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya. Dia hanya meringis kesakitan sambil memegang leher Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Dia tiba-tiba menyuruhku datang kemari dan dia langsung mendorongku ke kolam renang, Yeol."

"Tidak mungkin Yejin seperti itu."

"Jadi kau menuduhku berbohong?."

"NONA BAEKHYUN!," jerit Miyoung tiba-tiba dan membuat kaget.

"Miyoung?."

"Nona kenapa? Ah, akan ku panggilkan semua orang!," katanya panik.

"Miyoung- _ah_!," teriak Baekhyun menyadarkan sekretarisnya dari kepanikan. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja tadi aku terjatuh di kolam renang bersama Yejin dan Chanyeol datang menyelamatkanku."

"Cepat ambilkan handuk untuk mereka berdua," kata Chanyeol pada Miyoung. Miyoung pun berjalan kearah _ballroom_ untuk meminta handuk.

"Kalau orang-orang bertanya, jawablah seperti yang tadi ku katakan," ujar Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dan memandang Yejin yang sedang duduk sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dia terlihat kasihan. Duduk sendirian dan menggigil kedinginan. "Aku tidak ingin wartawan meliputnya dan mencemarkan nama hotel."

Miyoung datang dengan tiga handuk di tangannya. Chanyeol meletakkan handuk kepunyaannya di kepala Baekhyun dan membantunya berjalan. Baekhyun berjalan tertatih-tatih dan perlahan menuju parkiran. Mereka berjalan kearah mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun naik ke mobilnya dan memakaikan _seat belt_.

Chanyeol mengetuk jendela disebelah Baekhyun dan berkata, " Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Biar Yonghwa yang mengantarmu."

"Kau mau kemana?."

"Aku harus berbicara dengan Yejin."

"Tapi kakiku terkilir."

"Yonghwa bisa mengantarmu kerumah sakit."

"Yejin bisa pulang dengan temannya. Atau Miyoung bisa menemaninya."

"Tidak usah. Aku saja yang mengurusnya."

"Dia tadi mencelakaiku dan kau masih memperhatikannya?," Baekhyun mulai tersulut emosi saat Chanyeol langsung berlari kembali masuk ke dalam hotel tanpa mengindahkannya.

" _YA!_ PARK CHANYEOL! Kalau kau tidak masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengantarkanku pulang, aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada keluargamu tentang hubungan kita dari awal sampai akhir. Bahkan mungkin saja bisa ku lebih-lebihkan," teriak Baekhyun frustasi. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya seketika dan berbalik.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Cepatlah pulang. Kau bisa masuk angin."

"Aku tidak bercanda Park Chanyeol. Kalau kau tidak masuk kesini dalam hitungan ketiga, aku akan benar-benar melakukannya. Kau tahu kan apa yang terjadi kalau aku melakukannya? Pertunangan kita akan batal."

"Yonghwa, cepat kau antar Baekhyun pulang," kata Chanyeol sambil berlalu masuk kembali ke dalam hotel.

" _FINE! YOU GOT WHAT YOU WISH!_ ," teriak Baekhyun dari dalam mobil dan menutup jendela.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung~~**_

.

.

 **a/n** : um, _okay_ , cerita ini mungkin akan tamat kisaran chapter 12. Jadi, kuperingatkan kalian bahwa **_mungkin_** _, ending_ cerita ini tidak seperti FF lainnya atau yang kalian harapkan. _**Mungkin juga**_ **,** aku akan membuat cerita ini _happy ending_ dengan versiku. Jadi, intinya gini: Jika kalian tidak siap dengan _ending_ yang mungkin bisa membuat kalian kesal (semisal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak bersatu) - **ada kemungkinan aku akan buat _ending_ nya seperti itu** \- lebih baik kalian _stop_ baca cerita ini dari sekarang. Sekedar mengingatkan saja kalau-kalau nanti kalian kesal dan malah komen yang aneh-aneh di kotak _review_. Aku sudah peringatkan loh ya. **Jangan berharap banyak dengan _ending_ dari cerita ini, _okay?_**

 _So, see you in next chapter~_


	6. Chapter 6

_Previous Chapter_

" _FINE! YOU GOT WHAT YOU WISH!_ ," teriak Baekhyun dari dalam mobil dan menutup jendela.

.

.

.

"Kemana Baekhyun? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia jarang kemari, Yeol?," Tanya Yoora pada adik laki-lakinya.

"Hah? Tidak tahu. Sibuk mungkin," jawab Chanyeol asal.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu? Dia kan tunanganmu."

"Kami tidak bertemu hampir seminggu."

"Kalian sedang bertengkar, ya?," Tanya Yoora sambil mencubit pinggang Chanyeol agar memperhatikannya.

"Aw, sakit _noona_."

"Dia itu perempuan, Yeol. Dia pasti menunggumu untuk datang dan meminta maaf."

"Tapi aku tidak salah, _noona_."

"Tidak peduli kau salah atau tidak," katanya sambil mengusap lengan Chanyeol. "Datang dan bawalah bunga. Atau bawa dia berkencan dan makan malam. Dia pasti menyukainya."

"Tapi _noona_ …"

"Sudah cepat telepon dia sebelum aku yang meneleponnya."

"Baiklah," jawab Chanyeol sambil mengambil ponselnya dan memencet beberapa tombol.

" _Yoboseoyo_? Kau sedang dimana? Bisa kita bertemu nanti malam? Ah, baiklah. Iya aku tahu. _Bye_."

.

.

" _Finally you two again_ ," seru Luhan sambil tersenyum dan menyambut kedua tamu langgannya. "Sudah lama sekali kalian tidak main kemari. Aku merindukan kalian."

"Maaf, kami sibuk," kata Baekhyun sambil duduk di kursi bar. "Aku mau…"

"Seperti biasa _kan_? Dua gelas spesial untuk pasangan favoritku," kata Luhan sambil memasukkan beberapa minuman ke _shaker_ nya. "Ini dia dan ini gratis."

" _Thanks, Buddy_ ," jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, sudah mulai," seru Chanyeol.

Tiga orang laki dengan wajah eropa memasuki _stage_ mini yang ada di pojok café Luhan. Mereka adalah _Boyce Avenue_ , band yang disukai Baekhyun. Band ini selalu meng _cover_ lagu-lagu dan dinyanyikan dengan versi akustik dan tentu saja dengan gaya mereka sendiri. Suara vokalisnya yang khas selalu bisa membuat _mood_ Baekhyun membaik dan membuatnya _relax_. Sama seperti teh bunga krisan yang selalu ada di sekitarnya, tidak dirumah, apartemen, bahkan di kantornya.

" _And the next song will be for our lovely fan_ , Baekhyun. _It's her favorite song called Hate That I Love You_ by Rihanna," kata sang vokalis sambil tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku… kita harus bicara," kata Chanyeol ditengah-tengah lagu.

"Nanti. Setelah mereka selesai tampil," kata Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari band favoritnya. "Kau tidak mau bicara dengan _mood_ ku yang buruk, _kan_?."

" _What a great performance as usual_ ," kata Baekhyun pada sang vokalis _Boyce Avenue_ yang saat ini sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

" _Thank you_ , Baekhyun," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. " _It's been a while since last time you watched our performance, right_?."

" _Yeah, I know. It's been a crazy months. I'm sorry_."

" _That's ok, girl! We'll be around here every Tuesday night twice a month._ "

" _I know. You're the best and I love you so much_ ," kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk lelaki itu.

"Eheemm… Sudah malam. Ayo pulang," kata Chanyeol sambil melepas pegangan tangan Baekhyun pada laki-laki itu.

" _Be careful,_ Baek."

" _I know_."

.

.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau katakan?," Tanya Baekhyun _to the point_.

"Apa-apaan kau tadi memeluk lelaki itu?."

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Tapi kau tunanganku."

"Oh, kau ingat kalau aku tunanganmu?."

"Apa-apaan sih kau, Baek?."

"Ingat, Yeol! Kau telah menelantarkanku di malam pembukaan hotel waktu itu."

"Aku tidak menelantarkanmu, Baek. Kalau aku menelantarkanmu, aku tidak akan menyuruh Yonghwa mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang aku tahu kau menelantarkanku."

"Demi Tuhan, Baek!," kata Chanyeol frustasi. "Kau sendiri? Kau tahu kalau Yejin mengalami asma malam itu? Dia tidak tahan dingin."

"Oh ya? Apa peduliku?," jawab Baekhyun dingin.

Tidak. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tahu semua kejadian malam itu. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak pulang kerumah tapi dia kembali ke hotel dan mengikuti mereka. Chanyeol berlari khawatir dan ditangannya ada Yejin yang terlihat kesulitan bernafas. Mereka pergi ke rumah sakit dan Yejin pun dirawat karena kondisinya yang tidak stabil. Rupanya dia bekerja lembur sehingga kurang tidur dan terlambat makan ditambah dengan penyakit asmanya yang kambuh dan berhasil mnembuat dokter menahannya untuk bermalam disana.

Semalaman Chanyeol di rumah sakit dan menjaganya. Setelah keluar dari ruang gawat darurat, Chanyeol tidak pernah meninggalkan Yejin, hingga dua hari setelah itu Yejin diperbolehkan pulang. Darimana Baekhyun tahu semua detail itu? Ya, dia berada tak jauh dari Chanyeol. Dia berdiri di pojok dengan gaunnya yang masih basah dan hanya ditutupi oleh _coat_ hitam. Hampir saja perawat memaksanya untuk _check in_ di salah satu kamar karena bibirnya yang pucat dan suhu badannya yang tinggi. Dia pun menyerah dan kembali ke apartemennya. Untung saja Luhan mempunyai perasaan yang tidak enak pagi itu dan mendatangi Baekhyun di apartemennya, sehingga Luhan lah yang merawatnya sampai sembuh.

"Dia masuk rumah sakit karena kejadian malam itu."

"Jadi ini yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?."

"Kau kemana saja seminggu ini?," ujar Chanyeol setelah menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah karena menahan diri untuk tidak terpancing emosi.

"Sibuk."

"…"

"Sudah?," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol malas.

"Apa _noona_ ku atau ibuku menghubungimu?," Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Kalau kau khawatir aku akan memberitahu hubunganmu dengan Yejin, tenang saja karena batas waktu tiga bulan yang kuberikan belum berakhir. Aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku."

" _Noona_ yang menyuruhku menghubungimu," katanya setelah beberapa menit terjadi keheningan.

"Oke, apa yang _noona_ mu inginkan dariku?," jawab Baekhyun balik dengan nada sedingin mungkin. _Jadi, karena Yoora eonni dia mengajakku keluar malam ini?_

"Dia bertanya kenapa kau tidak pernah main lagi kerumah."

"Katakan saja aku sibuk atau terserah alasan apa yang kau buat," jawab Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun bersin. "Bisa kita pulang sekarang?."

"Kau sakit?."

"Iya. Jadi bisa kita pulang sekarang?."

"Sejak kapan kau sakit?," Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Bukan urusanmu. Cepat antar aku pulang atau aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Aku antar kau pulang. Tapi kita akan ke apotek dulu untuk membeli obat."

"Aku sudah punya obat di apartemen. Bisa kita pulang sekarang?."

.

.

"Luhan?," Tanya Baekhyun sore itu saat sedang berada dirumah Luhan.

"Apa?."

"Haruskah aku melepasnya?."

"Hah? Siapa yang kita bicarakan?," Tanya Luhan dengan dahi berkerut.

"Chanyeol."

"Kau kenapa? Ceritakan masalahmu padaku," kata Luhan sambil menyerahkan mug berisi teh bunga krisan favorit Baekhyun sambil duduk di sampingnya.

Baekhyun menceritakan segalanya pada Luhan. Luhan meresponnya dengan senyuman dan beberapa kata-kata penenang. Luhan sudah lama mengenal Baekhyun sehingga dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun hanya butuh tempat curhat. Baekhyun adalah tipe perempuan _extrovert_ yang kuat. Dia tidak suka orang mengasihaninya. Dia yang memutuskan kapan dia membutuhkan campur tangan orang lain dalam masalahnya.

"Kau mencintainya?," Tanya Luhan.

" _I used to love him. But now, I don't know_."

"Aku sedang malas menjadi orang baik, Baek," kata Luhan sambil memandang bunga mawar yang tumbuh di halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Sudah kuduga. Kita memang sepikiran, Lu. Kita terlalu memuja tokoh antagonis drama-drama," kata Baekhyun tersenyum sambil meluruskan kakinya.

"Lagipula kau sudah menjadi tokoh antagonisnya disini. Maksudku sekalian saja kau menjadi tokoh jahat. Totalitas teman!."

"Aku tahu."

"Bukankah akan sangat lucu kalau Chanyeol tetap bersamamu kalau dia tahu semua manipulasi dan kelicikan yang telah kau perbuat untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka berdua?."

"Dan _life happily ever after_?," Tanya Baekhyun sambil tertawa. "Aku Bisa dituntut oleh Disney karena telah merusak tradisi mereka dengan menjodohkan pangeran dengan penyihir jahat _instead of_ para putri-putri lemah tak berdaya itu."

"Disney? Ah, kau benar," ucap Luhan sambil tertawa. "Kasihan _Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella_ , bahkan si Putri Duyung Ariel kalau pangeran mereka kau rebut."

" _I wonder how their life is when their prince charm couldn't find them_."

" _Miserable_?."

" _Or having a greater life with someone else_?."

" _Only God that know or in this case, the author_."

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?," Tanya Baekhyun sore itu pada perempuan yang memakai kemeja berwarna _pink_ dengan rok hitam aksen pita yang mempercantik penampilannya.

"Baik."

"Ku dengar kau masuk rumah sakit setelah itu."

"Iya."

"Aku tak tahu kalau asmamu bisa kambuh karena dingin."

"Jadi kau tahu kalau aku punya asma?," Tanya perempuan itu sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Baekhyun melihatnya balik dan mengangguk. "Aku hanya tidak tahu kalau fisikmu selemah itu. _Sorry_."

"Sudahlah. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?."

"Kau bilang kalian mau putus. Mana buktinya?."

"Kami memang sudah putus, seperti yang kau inginkan. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menghindarinya."

"Tapi usahamu tidak cukup keras. Nyatanya aku masih melihat kalian bersama."

"Bukan salahku kalau dia mendatangiku. Aku sudah menyuruhnya pergi dari kehidupanku."

"Jadi kau mau bilang kalau dia terlalu mencintaimu, begitu?."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang seperti itu," bantah Yejin.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus menepati janjimu dengan tidak lagi menemuinya."

"Aku sedang berusaha."

"Kalau kau butuh apartemen baru, aku bisa menyediakannya. Atau bahkan kau mau memulai kehidupan baru di kota lain, aku juga bisa membantumu."

"Ckckck… Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh nona muda sepertimu, Baekhyun- _ssi_."

"Tidak ada. Itulah mengapa aku melakukan semua ini. Lagipula bukannya ku dengar usaha ayahmu sedang mengalami masalah finansial?," kata Baekhyun sambil meminum _coffee latte_ nya. "Aku juga bisa membantumu. Kau tinggal menye… Chanyeol?."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya perlahan sambil membulatkan matanya. Yejin langsung memutar badannya dan melihat Chanyeol sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Yeol? Sejak kapan kau disitu?," Tanya Baekhyun terbata-bata.

"Cukup lama sehingga mengetahui semua kebusukan yang telah kau perbuat," katanya sinis.

"Apa yang kau maksud kebusukan?," balas Baekhyun tenang.

"Hentikan semua kepura-puraan ini, Baek. Aku mengetahui segalanya, walaupun tidak detail tapi aku tahu segalanya. Awalnya aku tidak percaya kau sanggup melakukan semua ini, hanya saja setelah kata-katamu tadi, aku jadi tahu kau perempuan seperti apa."

"Aku punya alasan melakukan ini semua, Yeol. Kau harus mendengar semuanya," kata Baekhyun panik meminta kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya.

"Sudah cukup aku mendengar semuanya," kata Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Yejin. "Kau bisa mengatakan segalanya pada keluargaku dan aku sudah tidak takut lagi dengan ancamanmu waktu itu."

"PARK CHANYEOL!," jerit Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol pergi dari café. " _Fine_. Sudah seperti ini kenapa tidak sekalian saja," kata Baekhyun sambil mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

" _Yoboseoyo_? Bisa kita bertemu sekarang? Ah, aku tahu. Baiklah, aku akan kesana."

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung~~**_

 _ **.**_

 **a/n:  
** _Hello~_  
Aku cuma mau menyampaikan kalau **The Memory From The Past** akan aku _update_ kembali setelah aku menyelesaikan FF ini dan **Recognition**. Jadi, aku akan fokus menyelesaikan FF ini dulu, baru setelah itu aku akan _update_ **Recognition** hingga selesai, baru akan lanjut ke **The Memory From The Past**. Karena sebenarnya TMFTP itu ceritanya sedikit ribet, konfliknya lebih kompleks dan rumit.

 _So, mind to review?_

Sincerely,  
cherylion~


	7. Chapter 7

_Previous Chapter_

" _Yoboseoyo_? Bisa kita bertemu sekarang? Ah, aku tahu. Baiklah, aku akan kesana."

.

.

.

" _Eonni_!," panggil Baekhyun di taman belakang. Terlihat perempuan yang dipanggil _eonni_ itu melepaskan selang air, menoleh dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hai, calon adik ipar. Kau kemana saja? Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga _eonni_. Maaf aku sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Hotel kami baru saja membuka cabang baru."

"Ah iya, selamat ya. Kudengar acara pembukaannya sukses."

"Terima kasih _eonni_. Oh iya, mana bibi dan paman?."

"Mereka sedang berlibur sambil mengurusi bisnis di Cina," katanya sambil mencopot topi dan duduk di kursi taman. "Kau mau minum apa? Teh bunga krisan?."

"Tentu saja," jawab Baekhyun sambil duduk. " _Eonni_ , aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Apa? Kelihatannya penting sekali," katanya sambil memandang Baekhyun. "Ah, tunggu sebentar. ada yang menelepon."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil memandang taman yang baru saja dirawat oleh Yoora. Tampak beraturan dan terpangkas rapi. Terlihat seorang tukang kebun yang sedang membereskan alat-alat berkebun dan melanjutkan tugas Yoora yang belum selesai.

"Baek, ayo berbicara di kamarku saja. Jonghun akan makan malam disini. Kau ikut sekalian ya. Biar kutelepon Chanyeol."

"Tidak usah _eonni_. Aku kebetulan ada acara nanti. _Eonni_ makan malam berdua saja dengan Jonghun _oppa_ ," kata Baekhyun.

Mereka pun berjalan memasuki rumah dan menaiki tangga yang akhirnya sampai di kamar Yoora. Kamarnya cukup besar dan manis. _Wallpaper_ nya berwarna _pink_ cerah serta perabotnya yang dipilih benar-benar mewakili kepribadiannya yang ceria namun tetap elegan dan manis.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau ceritakan padaku?."

" _Eonni_ sayang padaku _kan_?."

"Hah? Kau itu kenapa?."

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

"Iya, aku sayang padamu, Baek."

"Walaupun aku dan Chanyeol berpisah?."

"Hah? Kau ini kenapa? Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Chanyeol?."

"Bukan itu _eonni_."

"Lalu?."

"Sebenarnya pertunangan kami hanya bohongan. Chanyeol punya pacar dan dia belum bisa memperkenalkannya pada kalian karena perempuan itu berasal dari keluarga biasa," kata Baekhyun yang dijawab dengan wajah kaget Yoora. "Tapi aku mulai menyukainya sehingga aku mau dia jadi milikku. Sayangnya dia malah menjauhiku. Sampai akhirnya aku memberikannya waktu untuk putus dari perempuan itu."

"Lalu?."

"Waktunya habis kemarin malam dan mereka belum putus."

"Seperti apa perempuan itu?."

"Tipe perempuan Korea. Tidak cantik tapi baik hati. _Eonni_ pasti memilihku _kan_?," Tanya Baekhyun dengan _puppy eyes_ nya.

"Tentu sayang. Aku menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri. Kalau kau bahagia, aku pun bahagia. Aku hanya ingin kebahagiaan untukmu dan Chanyeol.

"Yang bisa membuatku bahagia hanya dengan memilikinya, _Eonni_. Kalau kau ingin aku bahagia, maka bantu aku."

"Membantumu?."

"Iya, aku mau mengatakan semuanya pada bibi supaya mereka putus," kata Baekhyun putus asa. "Aku sudah menyerah."

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?."

"Hanya hal-hal biasa. Tidak ada yang ekstrim," jawab Baekhyun sambil tiduran dan memandang langit-langit kamar Yoora.

"Bagaimana kalau kau melepaskan Chanyeol untuk perempuan itu?."

"Hah? Maksud _eonni_?."

"Kau bilang kau mau bahagia. Daripada kau makan hati dengan melihat Chanyeol tidak bahagia disisimu, bukankah lebih baik merelakannya dan pergi untuk perempuan itu?."

"Aku lebih baik melihatnya menderita disampingku dari pada melihatnya bersama perempuan itu. Aku tidak suka melihat mereka bersama."

"Tidakkah kau sedikit jahat, Baek?," Tanya Yoora hati-hati.

"Aku hanya mengatakan realitanya, _eonni_. Paman dan bibi tidak akan mungkin merestui hubungan mereka. _Eonni_ ini seperti tidak tahu saja seperti apa keluarga kita kalau masalah pernikahan. Lihat saja _eonni_ dan _oppa_ ku," jawab Baekhyun. Dia tiba-tiba bangun dan memandang Yoora yang sedang membelakanginya karena sedang membuka lemarinya, " _Eonni_ dipihakku, _kan_?."

"Tentu saja, sayang."

"Terima kasih, _eonni_."

.

.

"Kau mencintainya?," Tanya Yoora pada Chanyeol di kamarnya. "Siapa namanya tadi?."

"Yejin, _noona_."

"Ah iya, kau mencintainya?."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Kau rela meninggalkan apapun demi dirinya?."

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi.

"Bahkan harta, rumah dan keluarga?."

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawabnya. Dia memandang kakak perempuannya dengan intens mencari tahu arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Kenapa? Kau bingung? Kau itu tidak pernah menonton _Boys Before Flower_ episode dimana kakak Goo Jun Pyo bertanya hal yang sama, ya?."

" _Noona_ , aku _kan_ tidak suka nonton drama."

"Ah kau itu payah. Sudahlah, sekarang jawab aja pertanyaanku."

"Aku bisa meninggalkan harta dan rumah. Tapi kalau kalian, aku…"

"Iya, keluarga. Aku, _eomma_ , _appa_. Bisakah kau membuang kami demi perempuan itu? Kau tahu sendiri kalau _appa_ dan _eomma_ tidak menyetujui hubungan kalian."

Ya, tadi merupakan makan malam yang ditunggu oleh Baekhyun seminggu ini. Terhitung tujuh hari tepat setelah Baekhyun datang kerumah itu untuk menceritakan permasalahannya pada Yoora, Tuan dan Nyonya Park kembali dari perjalanan bisnis mereka.

Makan malam yang berawal dari suasana hangat dan berakhir dengan sedikit drama. Baekhyun menceritakan tentang hubungan Chanyeol dan Yejin pada orang tua Chanyeol dan membuat mereka marah. Seperti yang sudah diprediksi oleh Baekhyun, tuan dan nyonya Park tidak suka dengan Yejin yang merupakan perempuan dari kalangan orang biasa dan mengancam Chanyeol untuk memutuskan hubungannya atau mereka yang akan turun tangan. Baekhyun merasa senang karena rencananya berhasil. Tuan dan nyonya Park merasa kasihan padanya dan membelanya mati-matian. Dengan begini, maka Chanyeol mau tidak mau harus memutuskan hubungannya dengan Yejin.

"Aku bingung, _noona_ ," jawab Chanyeol sambil memijit keningnya. "Baekhyun itu jahat sekali pada Yejin. Dia memanipulasi Yejin dan bahkan menawarkan uang pada Yejin agar dia meninggalkanku."

"Benarkah?."

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka dia akan berbuat seperti itu."

"Bukannya kau yang membuatnya seperti itu? Kau _kan_ yang dulu membuatnya menjadi tunangan bohonganmu?."

"Dari mana _noona_ tahu?," Tanya Chanyeol kaget.

"Baekhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku."

" _Noona_ hati-hati, dia itu pintar memanipulasi keadaan."

"Coba kau ceritakan versimu agar aku tahu siapa yang berbohong dan tidak," kata Yoora sambil duduk disamping Chanyeol. Chanyeol lalu menceritakan cerita dari sudut pandangnya. Bagaimana dia menemukan beberapa keganjilan yang berujung pada percakapan Baekhyun dan Yejin sore itu saat Baekhyun menawarkan 'bantuan' nya pada Yejin.

"Jadi seperti itu," respon Yoora pendek.

" _Noona_ , hanya itu saja reaksimu?," Tanya Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Memangnya kau berharap aku berkata apa? _Daebak_?," Tanya Yoora sinis.

" _Noona_ , aku sedang tidak bercanda," teriak Chanyeol frustasi.

"Aku tahu, adikku sayang."

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu? Siapa yang bersalah disini?."

"Aku belum tahu. Biarkan aku berpikir dulu, oke?."

.

.

 _ **1 year later**_

 **Baekhyun POV**

" _Eonni_ , kau mau belanja apa lagi _sih_? Aku lelah," keluhku pada kakak perempuanku. Tapi dia hanya mengindahkan pertanyaanku sambil terus mencoba beberapa baju.

"Bagaimana dengan gaun ini?," Tanya Taeyeon sambil memamerkan sebuah gaun berpotongan pendek berwarna hijau toska dengan taburan permata kecil di bagian dada.

" _Eonni_ , selera _fashion_ mu _kan_ lebih bagus dariku. Kenapa kau tidak belanja sendiri saja?," tanyaku kesal. "Aku belum sempat istirahat. Aku hanya tidur beberapa jam kemarin."

"Berhentilah mengeluh dan bantu aku memilih," ucap Taeyeon acuh.

"Aku akan berhenti mengeluh kalau kau membebaskanku dan membiarkanku pulang."

"Dan kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaanmu sampai lupa makan dan tidur seperti yang sudah kau lakukan satu tahun ini?," Tanya Taeyeon sambil duduk di sebelahku dan memandangnyaku lekat.

" _Eonni_ , aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja pekerjaanku memang menumpuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Kau menghabiskan semua jatah pekerjaanmu selama setahun ini. Bahkan pekerjaan _oppa_ mu pun sudah kau tangani."

" _Oppa_ butuh waktu lebih banyak bersama istrinya. Mereka sedang menjalani masalah rekonsiliasi. Aku hanya membantu," belaku sambil menatap Taeyeon memelas.

Taeyeon hanya mendecih. "Omong kosong. Kau kira masalah mereka belum selesai? Kau tidak lihat seberapa bahagia mereka sekarang?."

" _Eonni_ , aku lelah. Aku pulang ya?," kataku mengalihkan permbicaraan.

" _Ya_! Baekhyun, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan dirimu seperti dulu. Aku bosan melihatmu seperti ini terus. Dia sudah bahagia dengan perempuan itu. _You need to move on and find your own happiness, sister_."

" _I did, Eonni_."

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong," katanya sambil mengelus rambutku. "Cuma orang bodoh yang mempercayai ucapanmu."

Aku hanya diam sejenak, sampai akhirnya aku berdiri dan memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Taeyeon.

Sudah satu tahun sejak peristiwa itu. Malam dimana Chanyeol memperkenalkan Yejin pada keluarganya sebagai satu-satunya perempuan yang dicintainya.

Aku?

Sakit hati? _Check_.

Malu? _Check_.

Ingin membunuh Yejin? _Check_.

Ingin menangis? _Check_.

Merasa dikhianati Yoora _eonni_? _Check_.

Kehujanan? _Check_.

Menyedihkan? _Check_.

Demam? _Check_.

Ada yang kurang?

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah aku meninggalkan jamuan makan malam saat itu. Yang aku dengar hanyalah teriakan Tuan Park pada Chanyeol agar membawa Yejin keluar dari ruangan itu dan teriakan Nyonya Park yang menyuruhku untuk tetap tinggal. Sayang sekali aku sudah terlanjur sakit hati dengan perlakuan Chanyeol padaku dan juga Yoora _eonni_ yang mengatakan akan mendukungku apapun yang terjadi. Semenjak malam itu, aku menutup semua aksesku ke keluarga Park. Bahkan telepon dari Tuan dan Nyonya Park hanya kubalas sesekali dan itupun sebagai salam perpisahan. Maaf, tapi hatiku sudah sakit.

Setelah itu, seperti yang Taeyeon bilang tadi, aku menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaanku. Membantu _Appa_ mengurus bisnis-bisnisnya dan kadang men- _take over_ beberapa pekerjaan _oppa_ ku. Mereka bilang aku terlalu memaksakan diri, tapi aku hanya ingin belajar bisnis lebih dalam lagi. _Toh_ , aku juga akan menggantikan _appa_ dalam beberapa bisnisnya. Daripada aku menghabiskan waktu tidak berguna dan menangisi hal yang tidak perlu, lebih baik aku bekerja, _kan_?

 **Baekyun POV end**

.

.

"Luhaaann!," panggil Baekhyun sambil meloncat-loncat ringan.

"Hey, ada apa? Tumben sekali kau seperti ini?."

"Aku sedang senang. _Project_ ku disetujui oleh dewan direksi dan besok akan dimulai," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Oh iya, terima kasih sudah membawaku pulang semalam."

"Hah? Membawamu pulang?," Luhan menatapnya bingung.

"Iya," jawab Baekhyun sambil memakan buah _strawberry_ yang menjadi _garnish_ pada minumannya.

"Kapan? Kemarin? Kau kemari?."

"Hey, _stop lying to me_."

"Baek, aku kemarin memang kemari. Tapi aku pulang terlebih dahulu dan aku tidak tahu kalau kau mabuk."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Lalu bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba aku sudah bangun dan berada di kamarku?," Tanya Baekhyun sambil memandang wajah Luhan serius. Luhan hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Nanti akan ku tanyakan pada karyawanku," balas Luhan.

"Masa aku menyetir sendiri? Dan aku sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun," Baekhyun merutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, kudengar mereka sudah putus," kata Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Mereka? Siapa?," Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Eiii, kau pura-pura tidak tahu atau memang tidak tahu?," goda Luhan.

"Aku memang tidak tahu, Lu."

" _Prince Charming and The Princess_ ," jawab Luhan sambil menatap Baekhyun lekat.

Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya sambil memutar telunjuknya pada bibir gelas _fruit punch_ nya. "Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?," Tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Bohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi setidaknya, _be better than before_ ," ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

.

.

"Miyoung- _ah_ , kau pulanglah lebih dulu. Ada yang tertinggal di ruang rapat tadi," kata Baekhyun pada Miyoung – sekretarisnya.

"Baik nona, sampai jumpa besok di kantor kalau begitu," ucap Miyoung sambil membungkukkan badannya dan masuk ke dalam lift lalu memencet tombol lift.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah ruang rapat dan mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal. Di ruang rapat hanya tersisa seorang perempuan dan lelaki yang sedang mengumpulkan beberapa kertas dan membereskan laptop.

Baekhyun bergegas kembali berjalan kearah lift, tepat saat pintu lift akan tertutup. "TAHAN LIFT NYA!," teriak Baekhyun dan berlari kecil menuju lift. Untung saja sebuah tangan menahan pintu itu sehingga pintu lift kembali terbuka dan Baekhyun bergegas masuk.

"Terima kasih," ucap Baekhyun sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Lalu menoleh kearah orang yang menahan lift untuknya tadi.

"KAU?!."

.

.

.

 _ **So, just end 'till here or we can continue this story? It depends on you~  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Previous Chapter_

"Terima kasih," ucap Baekhyun sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Lalu menoleh kearah orang yang menahan lift untuknya tadi.

"KAU?!."

.

.

.

"Hai, sudah lama tidak bertemu," sapa lelaki itu dengan senyum lebarnya. "Mau ke lantai berapa?," tanyanya masih tetap mempertahankan senyumnya.

" _Basement_ ," jawab Baekhyun dingin.

Baekhyun lalu berdiri sejauh mungkin dari lelaki itu. Dia memandang angka yang bergerak mundur yang berada diatas pintu lift. Lelaki itupun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara _ting_ yang menandakan lift berhenti di lantai tertentu, orang-orang yang masuk lalu keluar lift, hingga kembali menyisakan mereka berdua, sebelum akhirnya terjadi sebuah goncangan yang lumayan keras dan lift berhenti sama sekali.

"Apa yang terjadi?," Tanya Baekhyun panik.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab lelaki itu sambil melihat sekeliling. Dia melihat angka digital diatas pintu lift yang tidak bergerak dan lampunya yang tiba-tiba berkedip. "Lift-nya macet."

"Cepat minta bantuan," teriak Baekhyun.

" _Yoboseyo_?," katanya pada sebuah tombol bicara yang ada dibawah tombol angka. "Kami terjebak di lift."

Sayang, tidak ada yang merespon.

"Sial. Ponselku kehabisan baterai," kata Baekhyun sambil memandang ponselnya. "Punyamu?."

"Sudah mati dari tadi," katanya.

" _Yo..bo.. yoboseyo_?," panggil seseorang dari tombol bicara.

"Ah, _ne, yoboseyo_. Kami terperangkap di dalam lift," seru lelaki itu.

" _Bisa tunggu sebentar? karena kami sedang memanggil orang untuk membenarkannya_."

"Untuk berapa lama?," Tanya lelaki itu lagi sambil melirik Baekhyun.

" _Kami tidak tahu, tapi akan kami perbaiki secepat mungkin_."

" _Shit_!," umpat Baekhyun sambil terduduk di lantai lift.

"Apa boleh buat," kata lelaki itu sambil tersenyum dan mengambil tempat disamping Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun hanya diam dan berusaha menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?," Tanya lelaki itu sambil tersenyum.

"Baik," Baekhyun berusaha menjawab sedingin mungkin sambil berfikir berapa lama lagi dia harus terjebak disini bersama lelaki itu.

"Kau terlihat kurusan. Kau diet ya?," Tanya lelaki itu balik. Sementara Baekhyun hanya diam, tidak menanggapi pertanyaan lelaki tersebut dan hanya fokus melihat kearah layar yang menampilkan nomor lantai pada lift.

"Ah, tapi tidak. Kau tidak mungkin diet. Seperti yang kau bilang dulu, _you have no fat gen_ ," lelaki itu masih berusaha mengajak Baekhyun bicara. Namun, Baekhyun hanya diam tidak merespon, membuatnya berdehem dan merasakan suasana canggung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?," tanyanya lagi.

" _Meeting_ ," jawab Baekhyun singkat. Padat. Jelas.

"Bagaimana keadaan keluargamu?."

"Baik."

" _Eomma_ sangat menyukai teh krisan buatanmu. Dia mencoba membuatnya, tetapi rasanya selalu tidak sama dengan buatanmu. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa mem..."

"Maaf, tapi saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin bicara, terutama denganmu," potong Baekhyun dingin dan kasar sehingga membuat lawan bicaranya diam seketika.

Keheningan kembali mengisi suasana. Sudah sekitar 20 menit dan semua ini membuat kesabaran Baekhyun mulai menghilang. Dia berdiri dan berjalan kearah tombol bicara dan meminta kepastian kapan lift-nya akan kembali berfungsi. Sang petugas hanya bisa menjawab bahwa lift nya sedang diperbaiki dan akan berfungsi normal kembali secepatnya. Baekhyun kembali duduk dan menyimpan kekesalannya dengan menghela nafas keras.

"Kau kenapa?," tanya lelaki itu saat melihat Baekhyun mengacak-acak tas tangannya, mencari sesuatu. "Mencari apa?."

"Ah sial! Dimana benda itu sewaktu aku membutuhkannya?," tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mencari apa?," lelaki itu bertanya kembali.

"Ah dimana?," Baekhyun kembali mengabaikan pertanyaan lelaki tersebut dan masih sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Baekhyun lalu memegang perutnya dan menyerah dalam usaha pencariannya.

"Baek, kau kenapa?," tanya lelaki itu sambil memegang pundak Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa dan jangan sentuh aku."

"Jangan bilang kau belum makan dari pagi?," tebak lelaki itu yang dijawab dengan dingin oleh Baekhyun.

"Bukan urusanmu. Ah...," teriak Baekhyun tertahan. Dia menekan perutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

"Dimana kau menyimpannya?," tanya lelaki itu lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"JANGAN MEMBANTAHKU LAGI. CEPAT KATAKAN!," lelaki itu berteriak frustasi, membuat Baekhyun sedikit takut.

"Di tasku, aku selalu membawanya," jawabnya lirih.

Lelaki itu pun membalikkan tas Baekhyun sehingga membuat semua isi tas gadis itu berserakan di lantai. Sayang, benda yang dicarinya tidak ada. Baekhyun yang sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya itu hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada," kata lelaki itu sambil memasukkan kembali isi tasnya dan menaruhnya disamping Baekhyun.

Dia kembali mencoba memegang bahu Baekhyun. Lelaki itu bergerak pelan untuk mengantisipasi gerakan penolakan yang akan dilakukan oleh Baekhyun. Tapi, mungkin karena Baekhyun sudah sangat kesakitan, sehingga dia tidak meresponnya dengan gerakan ataupun perkataan.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu sedikit lebih baik?," tanya lelaki itu lirih sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Buka pintu lift nya. Mungkin obatku tertinggal di...," kata-kata Baekhyun terputus akibat perutnya yang semakin kesakitan, "mobil. Ah, sakit.."

Lelaki itu kebingungan. Dia tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun sesakit itu, jadi dia hanya bisa diam. Memang, dulu dia pernah melihat Baekhyun mengalami sakit _maag_ , tapi gadis ini tidak pernah sampai semenderita ini, dan ini membuat hatinya sakit, terluka, bahkan lebih sakit daripada sakit yang dialami oleh Baekhyun. Hatinya nyeri melihat dirinya bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa di saat seperti ini.

"Kemarilah, bersandarlah padaku," katanya sambil merangkul bahu Baekhyun agar menyandar padanya dan meletakkan tangannya diatas perut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sangat kesakitan tidak mampu bereaksi. Tidak ada penolakan saat laki-laki itu meletakkan tangannya diantara perut dan tangannya sendiri. Saat tubuhnya berada di pelukan laki-laki yang telah memporak-porandakan hidupnya setahun yang lalu, dia hanya bisa pasrah. Tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan.

.

.

 **Baekhyun POV**

Aku terbangun karena suara berisik dari arah sebelah kananku. Terdengar seperti suara orang yang berbisik-bisik.

"Kau sudah bangun?," tanya seseorang.

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan perlahan sebelum akhirnya aku membuka mataku dengan sempurna. Cahaya matahari sedikit mengganggu mataku yang baru bangun.

"Kau?," tanyaku kaget sewaktu menyadari orang yang berdiri di sampingku itu.

"Selamat pagi, nona besar. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Lebih baik?," tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis membelakangi cahaya matahari sehingga membuat senyumannya tambah berseri-seri.

"A... apa yang kau lakukan disini," tanyaku sambil mencoba untuk duduk.

"Aku menjagamu semalaman, _loh_ ," pamernya. "Kau pingsan di lift lalu kubawa ke rumah sakit. Tapi karena aku ingat bahwa kau sangat membenci suasana rumah sakit, jadi aku menyuruh perawat untuk memberi perawatan dirumah saja," tambahnya lagi dengan bangga sambil menunjukkan selang infus ditanganku.

"Aku benci infus," kataku sambil mencoba melepaskan selang infus.

"Jangan dilepas, tunggu sampai infusnya habis dulu," katanya sambil menahan tanganku.

"Untuk apa kau menjagaku? Kau bisa menghubungi Luhan atau keluargaku untuk menjagaku," tanyaku dingin.

"Karena aku ingin," jawabnya pendek. "Kau lapar? Aku tadi membuatkanmu bubur. Sebentar akan ku ambilkan."

Baekhyun memandang lelaki yang keluar dari kamarnya dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca. _Untuk apa lagi kau datang ke kehidupanku, Yeol? Tidak cukupkah hatiku kau hancurkan setahun yang lalu? Tidakkah kau tahu sangat menyakitkan melihatmu lagi?_

Chanyeol, lelaki itu, datang dengan nampan berisi bubur dan air putih. Dia duduk di pinggiran kasurku dan menghadapku. Nampannya ditaruh di atas pangkuannya dan diapun mengambil mangkuk bubur dan bersiap untuk menyuapiku.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri," kataku dingin.

"Kau itu sedang sakit. Pasti tidak ada tenaga untuk mengangkat sendok," katanya sambil meniup sendok berisi bubur. "Buka mulutmu. Makanlah selagi hangat. Ini bubur kesukaanmu."

 _Tahan dirimu, Baek. Dia melakukan ini hanya karena dia merasa bertanggung jawab karena kau pingsan dihadapannya_.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri," jawabku lagi.

"Kau itu pasienku, dan seorang pasien harus mematuhi kata-kata perawatnya. Jadi, sekarang nona Baekhyun, ayo buka mulutmu," katanya lagi dengan lembut dan senyuman yang sialnya terlihat tampan di mataku.

"Wah, kau lapar ya?," tanyanya menggodaku. "Lihat, buburnya habis tak tersisa. Kau mau lagi? Biar ku ambilkan," tawarnya yang kujawab dengan gelengan.

"Aku bukannya lapar. Hanya saja aku mau kau cepat pergi dari sini."

"Saatnya minum obat kalau begitu," katanya sambil mengambil beberapa bungkus obat yang ada di meja di sebelah kasurku.

"Aku akan meminumnya lalu kau akan pergi dari sini, kan?."

"Minum obatnya dulu, Baek."

"Jawab aku dulu, Chanyeol. Iya, kan?."

"..."

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja. Kau lihat sendiri, _kan_? Aku sudah makan dengan baik dan minum obat. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Sebegitu besarkah rasa bencimu padaku, Baek?," tanyanya sambil memandang mataku lekat. Aku melihat sedikit keputus asaan dimatanya.

"Kalau kau jadi aku, bagaimana perasaanmu?," tanyaku balik.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi setelah kau meminum obatmu," katanya mengalah dan menyerahkan tiga buah pil ke tanganku. "Istirahatlah. Akan ku telepon Luhan untuk menjagamu," katanya setelah aku menelan pil-pil itu.

"Tidak usah. Aku ingin sendiri sekarang. Nanti aku akan menelepon Luhan. Kau pulanglah."

Akupun membalikkan badan menghadap tembok kamar dan pura-pura tidur sewaktu dia mengambil _sweater_ nya yang ditaruh di kursi kamar tidurku. Aku menutup mataku dan berusaha mendengarkan langkah kakinya keluar dari apartemen. Setelah bunyi ' _klek_ ' dari arah pintu menandakan bahwa dia sudah tidak ada lagi, aku kembali membuka mata dan mulai merutuki diriku.

 _Tegar, Baek. Kau pasti bisa. Dia hanya seorang laki-laki brengsek. Lupakan dia dan move-on. Anggap saja dia tidak ada. Tidak pernah datang setelah peristiwa malam itu. Anggap saja semua ini tidak pernah terjadi_.

.

.

"Anda datang lagi, Tuan Park?," tanya Miyoung ramah dari balik mejanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Dia ada, _kan_?," tanyanya sambil menunjuk pada ruangan yang ada di samping meja Miyoung.

"Sedang rapat, Tuan. Tapi akan selesai sekitar sepuluh menit lagi. Anda mau menunggu?."

"Ku tunggu di dalam saja kalau begitu," katanya sambil tersenyum dan melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu ruangan minimalis tapi lembut. Terlihat dari pemilihan perabotan dan sofa yang mencerminkan pemiliknya adalah sosok yang ceria namun profesional. Chanyeol duduk di sofa dan menaruh tas kertas berwarna coklat dan buket bunga krisan _pink_ diatas meja. Dia berjalan kearah meja kerja dan melihat meja yang sangat "Baekhyun" sekali. Kertas-kertas bertebaran dimana-mana, _mug_ yang isinya tinggal setengah – dan Chanyeol yakin isinya pasti teh krisan kesukaan Baekhyun, laptop yang dibiarkan menyala dengan kertas warna-warni yang menghiasi pinggir layarnya, sebuah sandal yang tergeletak berantakan dibawah meja, dan sebuah tusuk konde dari gading.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari semua hal itu dan melihat beberapa figura photo yang ada di meja bagian kanan. Seingatnya dulu, ada empat buah figura. Photo keluarga Baekhyun, photo Baekhyun bersama _eonni_ dan _oppa_ nya, foto Baekhyun bersama Luhan, dan photo mereka berdua. Tapi sekarang hanya ada tiga buah figura – tanpa photonya dan Baekhyun tentunya – yang masih berada di meja tersebut.

 _Apa yang kau harapkan? Dia masih memajang photo kalian berdua?_ Kata Chanyeol dalam hati sambil tersenyum miris. Lama dia memandang photo Baekhyun bersama _eonni_ dan _oppa_ nya sampai seseorang masuk ke ruangan itu sambil mengobrol di telepon.

"Iya, aku tahu. Karena itu aku tidak mau memilihnya. Lebih baik pilih saja yang lain," kata Baekhyun masih diambang pintu. Tangannya penuh dengan _file_ dan segelas minuman kaleng. Chanyeol bahkan hanya bisa melihat punggungnya saja. Lelaki itu lalu tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan membantunya membuka pintu. Baekhyun yang kaget karena beban di punggungnya tiba-tiba berkurang, segera menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Nanti ku telepon lagi. Iya, tunggu aku disana," katanya sambil masuk dan berjalan kearah mejanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?."

"Kau pasti belum makan siang, _kan?_ Ayo makan siang. Aku bawa _lasagna_ favoritmu dari toko diujung jalan kantorku.," katanya sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat kantong kertas coklat yang bertuliskan toko makanan italia favorit Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang sibuk sekarang, bisa kau tinggalkan aku?," tanya Baekhyun dengan tegas.

"Aku juga membawakanmu bunga krisan _pink_. Bunga ini baru saja datang tadi pagi," katanya sambil berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan menyerahkan buket bunga itu padanya.

"Taruh saja disitu. Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan dan terima kasih."

"Aku tidak akan bergerak pergi kalau kau belum memakan makananmu, Baek."

"Aku tidak peduli, Park Chanyeol. Aku bisa makan sendiri dan aku mohon hentikan semua ini. Aku sudah tidak sakit lagi."

"Tapi, kau itu terlalu rajin bekerja sehingga sering melupakan jadwal makanmu. Bagaimana kalau kau sakit lagi?."

"Kalaupun aku sakit, itu bukan urusanmu. Kau bukan siapa-siapa ku lagi," kata Baekhyun sambil menekankan kata-kata 'bukan siapa-siapa ku lagi.'

"Aku tidak suka kalau kau sakit."

"Itu urusanmu," jawab Baekhyun ketus sambil fokus pada layar laptopnya.

"Baek, _please_."

"Oke, Park Chanyeol. Akan kutegaskan satu hal padamu. Hentikan semua kegilaan yang telah kau lakukan belakangan ini. Sejak aku pingsan di lift waktu itu sampai saat ini, kau selalu memperhatikanku. Kalau tidak menelepon, kau akan datang dan membawaku makanan. Menyuruhku makan dan tidak akan pergi sebelum aku memakannya," kata Baekhyun. "Bukan salahmu kalau aku sakit _maag_ dan pingsan di lift waktu itu. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena sudah merawatku. Tapi, bisakah kau hentikan semua ini? Aku risih."

"..."

"Kita ini bukan siapa-siapa lagi dan tidak dalam kondisi dimana kau bisa seenaknya memberikan perhatian kepadaku. Kalau kau melakukannya lagi, aku akan semakin sakit hati. Kenapa kau datang lagi setelah dengan teganya kau mengkhianatiku malam itu?."

"..."

"Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku, _kan_? Kau dan semuanya membuatku muak dan putus asa. Jadi, _please_ , aku mohon padamu untuk menghentikan semua ini."

"Kalau aku bilang aku mencintaimu dan menyesal atas apa yang telah kulakukan padamu, kau percaya?," tanyanya tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung~~**_

.

 **a/n:** oke, aku tahu ini sangat-sangat telat. Maafkan aku atas keterlambatannya dan maafkan aku atas pendeknya chapter ini dan chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Tapi, menurutku, bukankah yang terpenting adalah ceritanya tetap fokus dan tidak bertele-tele, _kan_? Dan aku bukan ingin memberi alasan, tapi, bulan ini emang bulan tersibuk, karena pembukaan restoran tempatku bekerja tinggal seminggu lagi. Dan aku sebagai satu-satunya sekretaris yang mempunyai dua bos di restoran ini, sekaligus merangkap sebagai salah satu _chef_ , mau tidak mau harus turun tangan langsung mengurus segala hal yang berhubungan dengan restoran ini. Jadi, mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan di post saat bulan puasa (itu juga kalau ada waktu) - karena bahkan untuk makan saja tidak sempat T_T

 _Okay, last words, mind to review?_


End file.
